Porzucić siebie
by partofforever
Summary: Harry musi uciec z Ministerstwa Magii. Może to zrobić tylko przy użyciu zmieniacza czasu. Czy jednak nie cofnie się zbyt daleko w przeszłość? Zawieszone do stycznia.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** To opowiadanie nie przyniosło mi żadnych korzyści majątkowych. Wszystkie przedstawione miejsce i postaci należą do J. K. R. Do mnie należy tylko Eitherel, ale ona pojawi się dopiero później. To opowiadanie to nie slash, a Voldemort nie będzie miły (raczej). Z góry dziękuję za wszelkie uwagi i opinie. Bawcie się dobrze.

**Leave yourself behind.**

**Rozdział I**

- Harry, musisz stąd uciec! On cię zabije!

- Hermino, on tu jest? Voldemort?

- Och, czy to nie oczywiste, że on się tu pojawi? – Odpowiedziała Harry'emu pytaniem, co było bardzo w jej stylu. – Kiedy się dowie, że przepowiednia została zniszczona, przyjdzie tu po ciebie.

Nagły wybuch przerwał ich rozmowę; z pokoju obok zaczął wydobywać się dym. Nie było czasu na myślenie – Harry złapał Hermionę za rękę i wskazał Neville'owi, żeby szedł za nim.

Znaleźli się znów w pokoju czasu. Ptak pośrodku pomieszczenia znów wykluł się i rósł, aż w końcu zaczął opadać i na powrót stał się pisklęciem. Harry patrzył na ten niecodzienny widok z zachwytem, dopóki nie poczuł, że czyjeś ręce zarzuciły mu coś na szyję.

Już chciał użyć różdżki, zanim spostrzegł, że ręce należały do Hermiony, która trzymała w ręce dziwnie znajomy złoty przedmiot.

- Użyj go, aby cofnąć się w czasie. Możesz nas uratować. Pamiętaj, żeby przypadkiem nie spotkać samego siebie z przeszłości. Szczerze powiedziawszy, najlepiej żebyś nikogo nie spotkał. Trzy obroty powinny wystarczyć, Harry. - Powiedziała szybko, nie patrząc na niego.

- Nie mogę was tutaj zostawić! - Krzyknął Harry - Chodź ze mną, musimy najpierw znaleźć Rona, Ginny i Lunę. Uciekniemy razem.

- Nie, to zbyt niebezpieczne. - Odpowiedziała Hermiona spokojnie. – Nie potrzebujemy cię martwego, tylko żywego.

Teraz mógł dostrzec łzy w jej oczach.

- Przykro mi, Harry. Muszę to zrobić... - Powiedziała i pchnęła go na ścianę, jednocześnie obracając zmieniacz czasu.

Harry nie był pewien, czy obrócił się tylko trzy razy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

Harry nie był pewien, gdzie jest.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało znajomo i bezpieczne, ale było też coś dziwnego w tym pięknym, zapierającym dech w piersiach widoku.

Siedział pod drzewem, czując słońce przebijające się przez jego gałęzie i liście. Liście ... Coś z nimi było nie tak – chyba nie były tak zielone, jak powinny. I słońce - dlaczego jest tak nisko nad horyzontem i górami?

Przyszła mu do głowy straszna myśl.

_A co, jeśli przeniosłem się do jesieni? Co powinienem zrobić, zanim moi przyjaciele wyruszą do Ministerstwa? Czy powinienem z kimś porozmawiać? Nie mogę siedzieć tu bez końca, to znaczy do maja. Może Dumbledore mnie zrozumie?. Mam nadzieję, że tak..._

Spojrzał w kierunku zamku i zobaczył dwie wysokie postaci. Jedna z nich wydawała mu się znana, chyba. Czy to możliwe? Ale przecież on tak nie wygląda. Nie teraz.

_Widziałem go już tak, wtedy w myślodsiewni, w starym wspomnieniu z procesu. Ale to niemożliwe. To znaczy, że jestem... Nie, to nie może być prawda, to śmieszne. A może? Czy mogłem cofnąć się o tyle lat?_

Ten pomysł był taki dziwny, niemal obłąkany, że roześmiał się głośno.

Mężczyźni byli prawie na schodach, ale usłyszeli jego dziki śmiech.

Odwrócili się zaskoczeni i zaczęli powoli schodzić ze schodów, nie przerywając rozmowy Harry nie wiedział, co robić. Obawiał się, że każą mu opuścić teren zamku. Uświadomił sobie, że nadal był ubrany w swoje mugolskie ubrania.

_Mam przecież różdżkę. Mogę im udowodnić, że jestem czarodziejem. A jeśli pomyślą, że uciekłem ze szkoły? Co im powiedzieć, żeby pozwolili mi zostać? Może powiedzieć, że uciekłem z domu i chcę nauczyć się magii? Och, to strasznie głupie._

Mężczyźni byli na tyle blisko, że mógł ich rozpoznać.

_To naprawdę on. Dumbledore. Wygląda bardzo młodo, ale nie mogę się mylić._

Harry wstał. Niemądrze byłoby siedzieć w czasie rozmowy z jego prawdopodobnymi przyszłymi nauczycielami. Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na drugiego mężczyznę. Był bardzo młody, prawie w jego wieku, ale wyglądał poważnie, dojrzale. Towarzysz Dumbledore'a wyglądał jak ktoś, kto od dawna unika słońca - jego cera była blada, niemal chorobliwie biała, lecz bardzo piękna. Nie przystojna – piękna. Poruszał się z elegancją i spokojem, jakby każdy jego krok był przemyślany. Kiedy Dumbledore i drugi człowiek byli tylko kilka metrów od niego, Harry uświadomił sobie, że gdzieś już widział tę twarz. A może słyszał ten głos?

_Nie, to nie może być on..._

Harry poczuł, jak ziemia usuwa mu się spod stóp. Oparł się o gałąź wysokiego drzewa, przy którym stał i wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział.

Stał przed nim nie kto inny jak Voldemort. Oczywiście nie miał jeszcze czerwonych oczu i twarzy węża, ale Harry mógł przysiąc, że widzi przebłyski szkarłatu w jego oczach. Riddle stał obok Dumbledore'a.

_Czy on go pilnuje? Czy już wie, kim Tom Riddle stanie się w ciągu kilku lat? Dumbledore patrzy na mnie z taką ciekawością. Może wiedział, że przyjdę? Być może przewidział, co się stanie?_

Ta myśl nieco go pocieszyła. Po chwili spojrzał na Voldemorta.

_Patrzy na mnie, jakbym był okazem w zoo. Może czuje, że jestem jego przyszłym wrogiem? Muszę zachowywać się bardziej naturalnie, pewnie patrzę na niego z przerażeniem. Harry, zachowaj spokój, tylko to może cię uratować._

Byli o dwa kroki od niego. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

- Dzień dobry, mój drogi. - Powiedział Dumbledore zachęcająco. Jego broda była kasztana, szaty wściekle fioletowe.

- Czekaliśmy na pana, panie Arrakis. - Dodał Voldemort swoim najprzyjemniejszym głosem. Brzmiało to dziwnie - Harry pamiętał z cmentarza jego zimny wysoki głos.

_Arrakis? Tylko Dumbledore mógł wymyślić coś tak idiotycznego._

Nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

_Wiem! Po prostu uderzyłem się w głowę podczas bitwy w Ministerstwie ... Wkrótce obudzę się w skrzydle szpitalnym albo u Św. Munga, to jasne. Cóż, może ten sen jest zbyt realistyczne, ale miałem już takie. Jeśli mam znosić to przez kilka godzin (lub dni), będę grał swoją rolę dobrze. Pan Arrakis? Mogę się zgodzić. Zastanawiam się tylko, co z moim imieniu._

Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast.

- Tom, używaj jego imienia, chyba go zawstydziłeś tym oficjalnym tonem. - Zaproponował Dumbledore i Harry mógł się założyć, że widział, jak jego oczy błyszczą od wewnętrznego śmiechu.

- W porządku. Etamin, witamiy w Hogwarcie. - Powiedział przyjaźnie Voldemort i wyciągnął rękę.

Harry zawahał się na chwilę, ale wiedział, co musi zrobić.

Dotknął ręki Voldemorta i poczuł dreszcz przebiegający przez jego ciało.

Spojrzał w oczy swojego śmiertelnego wroga i prawie krzyknął.

Były szare.

**AN: **Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi obdarzenie Harry'ego imieniem Etamin- po polsku brzmi to raczej jak jakiś niezbyt ciekawy związek chemiczny, ale miałem swój powód, żeby go użyć, o czym dowiecie się w następnym rozdziale.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Dziękuję za wszystkie opinie i wskazówki – znalazłem betę, więc powinno być lepiej.

Nie zabijajcie mnie za ten rozdział. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle coś wnosi do akcji, ale miałem straszną ochotę go napisać. Następny będzie dłuższy i bardziej wciągający, ale na razie muszę go ogarnąć i dopracować.

Rozdział 3

**Z dziennika T. M. Riddle'a.**

_Z niewiadomych powodów ten chłopak mnie nienawidzi. Kim on jest, ten Etamin Arrakis, żeby tak mnie traktować?_

_Etamin Arrakis._

_To nie brzmi jak imię, tylko jak pseudonim. Zresztą raczej łatwy do odczytania. Ciekawe, czy ten chłopak wie, co oznacza. Ja wiem. No ale ja to _ja_._

_Zarówno jego imię, jak i nazwisko pochodzą od imion gwiazd w gwiazdozbiorze Smoka. To takie w stylu Blacków… Może jest jednym z nich? Jakimś dalekim krewnym? Ta ich mania wielkości. Szlachetni, starożytni, czyści…_

_Ale on nie nazywa się Black, tylko Arrakis. „Tancerz" po arabsku. No cóż, w żadnym wypadku nie wygląda jak Arab. Ma takie zielone oczy… Nieważne. Z pewnością nie jest też tancerzem, bo moim skromnym zdaniem rusza się jak ospały hipopotam._

_Ten chłopak mnie nienawidzi, używa fałszywego nazwiska i udaje, że nigdy nie był w Hogwarcie._

_Nie tak łatwo mnie oszukać._

_Gdy ten stary dziwak Dumbledore wreszcie zostawił nas samych, zaproponowałem chłopcu, że oprowadzę go po szkole. Wahał się przez chwilę i zerkał w stronę oddalającego się Dumbledore'a, jakby nie chciał, by ten nas opuszczał. Bał się zostać ze mną sam na sam. Nie przeczę – znam magię, o jakiej inni nawet nie śnią, ale dlaczego miałbym jej użyć na tym uczniu? Widziałem, że patrzy na mnie ze strachem. Pochlebiło mi to - widział mnie przecież po raz pierwszy w życiu, a już odczuł, że jestem kimś wyjątkowym, potężnym, niezwykłym. Z drugiej strony, jego reakcja trochę mnie zaniepokoiła – do tej pory nikt nie przejrzał mnie tak szybko, co oznacza, że albo chłopak jest szalenie inteligentny (a nie wygląda na takiego), albo ktoś inny wie o mnie więcej niż powinien. _

_Zabrałem go do Wielkiej Sali i pokazałem stół Ślizgonów. Nie wiem dokładnie, na jakiej zasadzie został przydzielony do tego domu; Dumbledore wspominał coś o ostatnim wolnym łóżku. W sumie to dobrze, że jest w Slytherinie – łatwiej będzie go obserwować. Nie był zaskoczony tym, że został tak przydzielony, chociaż wydawało mi się, że zerkał tęsknie w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Może ma tak przyjaciół? Nie, to absurd – nigdy nie będzie przyjaźni między tymi domami._

_Później pokazałem mu lochy i wejście do pokoju wspólnego. Wydało mi się dziwne, że porusza się tam tak swobodnie, jakby już kiedyś go odwiedził. Wątpię, by ktoś wcześniej powiedział mu, jak wygląda wnętrze Slytherinu. Nie jest to też opisane w żadnej książce._

_Etamin mówił niewiele, ważył każde słowo, jakby nie chciał się zdradzić. Głównie przytakiwał, kiedy opisywałem mu poszczególne pomieszczenia. Robił to dość entuzjastycznie, ale według mnie tylko udawał zainteresowanie, jak ktoś, komu pokazuje się miejsce, które już dobrze zna._

_Na końcu postanowiłem pokazać mu Salę Pamięci. Schodziliśmy po schodach na czwartym piętrze i wtedy to zauważyłem. Ukryty stopień. Nie wpadł w niego, a powinien, skoro nigdy tu nie był. Szedł obok mnie, a nie za mną, więc skąd wiedział? Od tego momentu byłem pewien, że to nie jest żaden Etamin Arrakis. To jakiś oszust, może szpieg albo wysłannik Dumbledore'a? Może ma mnie śledzić? A może nawet wie, kim jestem? I to dziwne uczucie, kiedy go dotknąłem – jakbym go znał, a on znał mnie. Od dawna. Zawsze. Jakby był do mnie podobny, jak lustrzane odbicie. Oczywiście to niedorzeczne – jestem pewien, że nigdy nie widziałem tego chłopaka, a jednak czuję się przez niego zagrożony. _

_Czemu pojawił się akurat teraz, kiedy wreszcie udało mi się wrócić do szkoły? Myślałem, że moje plany w końcu dojdą do skutku, a jednak znów coś staje mi na przeszkodzie. Kiedy Dippet za namową Dumbledore'a odrzucił moją kandydaturę na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, myślałem, że już nigdy tu nie wrócę… A dzisiaj, gdy wreszcie udało mi się dostać do szkoły, na drodze stanął mi ten dzieciak. Oczywiście mógłbym go od razu zabić, ale nie jestem aż takim idiotą. Jeszcze nie czas na otwartą walkę. Istnieją inne sposoby. _

_Nie okazałem przed nim niepokoju, a przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że go nie zauważył, jednak gdy weszliśmy do Sali Nagród prawie krzyknąłem z przerażenia._

_Etamin stanął przed gablotą z trofeami za specjalne zasługi dla szkoły wskazując na złotą tarczę i powiedział z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy:_

- To jest twoje, prawda, Riddle?

_Skąd on do cholery zna moje nazwisko?_

_Muszę się go pozbyć. I nawet wiem, jak._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Przypadkiem zrobiłem z Toma idiotę w poprzednim rozdziale, ale już to naprawiłem.

A teraz – tamtadam – pierwszy dłuższy rozdział. Podsumuję go tak: początek to według mnie nic oryginalnego, ale jakoś trzeba zacząć, w środku non-canon, ale przynajmniej coś się dzieje, a przy końcu chore pomysły autora, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Lubię ten rozdział i mam nadzieję, że wam też przypadnie do gustu.

**Rozdział IV**

Do uczty powitalnej pozostało niewiele czasu. Harry wstał z łózka i przejrzał się w lustrze – miał na sobie szkolną szafę w barwach Slytherinu.

_Wyglądam całkiem nieźle. Ten kolor podkreśla moje oczy._

Ta myśl tak mu się spodobała, że uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia. Ten dziwny sen coraz bardziej mu się podobał. Nie dość, że przechadzał się po Hogwarcie z Voldemortem u boku, to jeszcze był w Slytherinie.

_To takie dziwne. Ciekawe, dlaczego śni mi się akurat coś takiego – czy nie mógłbym choć raz mieć jakiegoś normalnego snu? Z drugiej strony, to całkiem miła odmiana, widzieć Voldemorta w pierwotnej postaci – gdyby nie to, że wiem, kim jest, uznałbym go za całkiem miłego gościa. Zastanawia mnie tylko, co on tu robi. Jasne, to tylko sen, a w snach mogą się dziać rożne nie do końca logiczne rzeczy, ale to i tak dziwne. Na pewno nie jst uczniem – Dumbledore nie odnosił się do niego tak dobrodusznie. Nie może być też nauczycielem, bo nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie przyjąłby go do pracy. Zresztą czego mógłby uczyć? Przecież nie obrony przed czarną magią. J na miejscu dyrektora nie wpuściłbym go nawet do szkoły – w ten sposób może zbyt łatwo wpływać na uczniów i tworzyć swoją przyszłą armię._

Spojrzał na zegarek i zdecydował, że już najwyższy czas, by iść do Wielkiej Sali.

Wychodząc z lochów zauważył grupkę uczniów przy schodach. Rozmawiali głośno i często wybuchali śmiechem, więc Harry domyślił się, że nie widzieli się przez całe wakacje.

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś ciągnie go za rękaw. Odwrócił się i stanął jak wryty.

_Draco Malfoy? Co on tu robi? To przecież nielogiczne..._

- Witaj! Ty jesteś tym nowym uczniem, prawda? - uśmiechnął się szeroko nieznajomy. - Nazywam się Abrax Malfoy i jestem prefektem Ślizgonów, będziemy razem w klasie. Poznaj też moich kolegów – wskazał na grupę stojącą za jego plecami. - To Tyberiusz Nott, Anton Lestrange oraz jeden z naszych Blacków – Orion.

Harry ściskał ręce tych wszystkich ludzi. Znał ich nazwiska. Oni sami lub ich dzieci zostaną wkrótce śmierciożercami, będą siać postrach w społeczeństwie czarodziejów, będą sługami Czarnego Pana...

_...który też jest w tej szkole._

Teraz jednak chłopcy stali naprzeciwko niego z ciekawością.

- Ja jestem kapitanem naszej drużyny quidditcha. - powiedział sobowtór Syriusza. - Co to quidditch, mam nadzieję, wiesz? - dodał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

- Wiem. I to całkiem dobrze. - Harry nie mógł oderwać oczu od Oriona, który był żywym obrazem jego ojca chrzestnego.

- To świetnie. Potrzebujemy kilku nowych zawodników; Rosier i Goyle skończyli już szkołę. - dodał kapitan takim tonem, jakby stracił dwa ulubione egzemplarze ze swojej kolekcji.

- Black, daj najpierw panu Arrakisowi poznać szkołę. Jeśli nie będzie wystarczający dobry z historii magii, na przykład, to nie będzie mógł sobie zawracać głowy quidditchem. Zresztą po tym, co dziś usłyszycie, możecie dojść do wniosku, że w tym roku będą się tu dziać rzeczy o wiele ciekawsze niż mecze - powiedział to nie kto inny, jak Tom Riddle, który zdał się pojawić znikąd.

Wszyscy Ślizgoni natychmiast go otoczyli i zarzucili pytaniami o radosnymi okrzykami: „Jak dobrze cię widzieć!", „Co ty tu robisz? Jednak cię przyjęli?", „Co takiego będzie się tu działo?", „Odwołają rozgrywki?".

Riddle odpowiadał na te pytania tajemniczo i zdawkowo, ale z uśmiechem. Widać było, ze zainteresowanie uczniów jego osobą sprawia mu radość – albo raczej mu pochlebia. Harry'emu Voldemort wydał się jednak trochę nerwowy.

_Nie jesteś już taki spokojny po tym, co powiedziałem w sali nagród, prawda? To było głupie, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Kiedy się wreszcie obudzę i spotkam cię naprawdę, to taka będzie moja tajna broń – widok twojej przerażonej twarzy._

Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali razem z nowo poznanymi Ślizgonami, którzy w końcu dali spokój Riddle'owi. Po chwili pojawili się pierwszoroczni, Tiara Przydziału zaśpiewała jedną ze swoich piosenek, a wszystkie dzieci zostały przydzielone do domów. Uczta była pyszna jak zwykle, ale Harry'ego to zaniepokoiło – przecież nie powinien czuć smaku jedzenia we śnie.

Szybko zapomniał o tej ponurej myśli, bo dyrektor Dippet wstał i zaczął uciszać uczniów. Gdy wreszcie w sali było zupełnie cicho, uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział:

- W tym roku nie będzie meczów Quidditcha.

W sali wybuchły gniewne okrzyki, jednak Dippet nie zwrócił na nie uwagi.

- W tym roku odwołane zostają spotkania Klubu Pojedynków.

Znów rozległ się buntowniczy pomruk.

- W roku zawieszone zostają też rozgrywki Ligi Szachowej i Gargulkowej.

Szum oburzonych szeptów przebiegł przebiegł przez salę, jednak po chwili zapanowała w niej pełna napięcia cisza.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się wesoło, jakby zrobił swoim uczniom wyjątkowo dobry kawał.

- W tym roku w naszej szkole odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny.

Mimo późnej pory w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów wciąż panował gwar.

- Wieczna chwała... - westchnął po raz kolejny Abrax Malfoy.

- I tysiąc galeonów – dodał Nott, a jego oczy rozbłysły.

- Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wszystkie dziewczyny będą błagać zwycięzce o randkę – podsumował Orion, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku siedzącej w drugim końcu pokoju ciemnowłosej dziewczynie.

Szóstoklasiści siedzieli przy kominku, bez przerwy dyskutując o tym, jak wspaniale byłoby zostać reprezentantem Hogwartu. Tylko Harry milczał i nie podzielał powszechnego entuzjazmu.

- Etamin, a ty nie chciałbyś wziąć udziału w turnieju? - zapytał go Lestrange, najwyraźniej uważając, że nowy uczeń czuje się onieśmielony.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwile nad odpowiedzią.

- Ten turniej jest bardzo niebezpieczny; wymaga ogromnej wiedzy i umiejętności. Testuje nie tylko zdolności, ale też odwagę, spryt i przebiegłość, w dodatku w okrutny sposób. I te zadania... Nie, wyławianie znajomych z jeziora jakoś mnie nie kręci.

Ślizgoni spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem. W końcu Orion się odezwał:

- Naprawdę trzeba było kiedyś zanurkować w jeziorze?

_Dokładniej mówiąc – trzeba będzie._

- Czytałem gdzieś o tym. To było drugie zadanie – każdemu uczestnikowi odebrano kogoś bliskiego i ukryto w mieście trytonów. Zawodnicy musieli znaleźć sposób, by wytrzymać godzinę pod wodą i uratować swoich zakładników.

Siedzący wokół niego chłopcy nie kryli podziwu, słysząc tak dokładne informacje.

- A inne zadania? - zapytał Nott.

- Walka ze smokiem, któremu trzeba było odebrać złote jajo z ukrytą w środku łamigłówką – odparł Harry. - No i labirynt... - głos mu się załamał na wspomnienie cmentarza i tamtej strasznej nocy, ale nikt tego nie zauważył: Ślizgonów bardziej poruszyła perspektywa walki ze smokiem.

Dopiero po chwili zauważyli zmianę nastroju Harry'ego.

- Czy coś się stało, Etamin? - zapytał delikatnie ojciec Syriusza. - Wyglądasz na przybitego.

- To nic takiego. Po prostu przypomniało mi się, że w czasie tamtego turnieju ktoś zginął – mówił to spokojnym głosem, ale przed oczyma stanął mu niezwykle żywy obraz: duch Cedrica proszący, by zaniósł jego ciało rodzicom.

Ślizgoni milczeli – najwidoczniej nie brali pod uwagę tego, że mogliby zginać w czasie turniejowych zadań.

Harry chciał przerwać niezręczną ciszę, która zapadła skądinąd przez niego, więc powiedział:

- Czego ma się bać ten, kto się nie boi śmierci?

W tym momencie nastąpiło coś dziwnego - kilka rzeczy stało się jednocześnie, a Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego: Lestrange wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk, Nott oblał się kremowym piwem, Orion wybuchnął śmiechem, a Abrax spadł z łoskotem na podłogę.

- Możesz to powtórzyć? - zapytał black, gdy już opanował atak chichotu.

- Co? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? - Harry był zdezorientowany zachowaniem Ślizgonów.

- Kim ty jesteś, człowieku? - Abrax Malfoy podniósł się z podłogi i rozcierając łokieć spojrzał na Pottera z mieszaniną strachu i podziwu w oczach. - Siedzisz tu sobie spokojnie, imponujesz nam swoja wiedzą, wpadasz w nostalgiczny nastrój, ja to wszystko rozumiem. Ale nie musisz się zachowywać tak jak... tak jak on.

Harry nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby powiedzieć tamto zdanie; nie był nawet pewien, skąd je znał.

Lestrange dostrzegł jego zdezorientowanie, więc pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami:

- Widzisz, Etamin, trzy lata temu, w noc bardzo podobną do tej, ktoś, pewien uczeń, wypowiedział do nas to samo zdanie. Byliśmy wtedy w trzeciej klasie, a on mówił nam o nowym świecie, potędze, władzy, nieśmiertelności...

- Twierdził, że potrafi przezwyciężyć śmierć, ze znalazł sposób na jej pokonanie – przerwał mu Nott. - Przekonywał nas do swoich teorii; mówił, jak powinien wyglądać świat; chciał, żeby czarodzieje wyszli z ukrycia i zaczęli rządzić.

Harry patrzył na twarze Ślizgonów z coraz większym niepokojem.

- Chciał, żebyśmy mu pomogli osiągnąć cel – kontynuował Abrax, a jego spojrzenie było pełne zadumy. - Powiedzieliśmy, że przecież jesteśmy za młodzi; byliśmy dopiero w trzeciej klasie, nic nie potrafiliśmy. Ale on odpowiedział, że przyjdzie czas.

- A teraz ty siedzisz na jego miejscy i mówisz nam to samo co on. Czy to nie dziwne? - Orion Black przyglądał się Harry'emu badawczo, jakby szukał w jego twarzy szczegółu, który choć trochę upodabniałby go do tamtej osoby.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, po czym zapytał:

- Kto to powiedział? Wtedy?

Znal odpowiedź, a mimo to prawie umarł ze strachu, kiedy ktoś ukryty w cieniu za jego plecami odpowiedział:

- Ja, Arrakis.

**AN: **Podejrzewam, ze wszyscy się domyślają, kto jest naszym tajemniczym głosem z ciemności. Wiem, strasznie efekciarski i oklepany zabieg, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Można się też domyślić, co Tom robi w szkole (a przynajmniej, co wszyscy myślą, że tam robi). Myśl, którą wypowiada Harry (i której kilka lat wcześniej użył Tom), pochodzi od F. Schillera. Oczywiście bohaterowie używają jej w zupełnie rożnym sensie, co (mam nadzieję) dostrzegliście :)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **W tym rozdziale pojawia się OC - znacznie wpłynie na akcję tego ff, więc jeśli nie lubicie czegoś takiego, to nie czytajcie. Jeśli jednak decydujecie się nie porzucać tej historii, to bawcie się dobrze ;)

**Rozdział V**

Przez kilka następnych tygodni Harry nie miał okazji do konfrontacji z Riddlem. Owszem, mijał go czasami na korytarzu lub widział w Wielkiej Sali przy okazji posiłków, jednak do tej pory nie nalazł się z nim sam na sam. Harry uważał to za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności – to, co właśnie przeżywał, trwało już zbyt długo jak na sen.

Pewnego dnia postanowił pójść na błonia, by sprawdzić swoje przypuszczenia. Był to smutny, październikowy dzień, chłodny i deszczowy.

_Jakby w pobliżu zamku była armia dementorów._

Zanim wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego, musiał pozbyć się Malfoya, który chciał mu towarzyszyć; Notta proszącego o pomoc przy zadaniu z zaklęć i Blacka chcącego namówić go na trening quidditcha mimo ulewy i odwołania rozgrywek. Z niewiadomych powodów zdobył wśród Ślizgonow niezwykłą popularność.

- Chciałbym się przejść – powiedział w końcu szczerze, po czym szybko dodał – Sam.

Na korytarzu spotkał tylko Irytka i młodego Gryfona łudząco podobnego do Alastora Moody'ego, tylko bez magicznego oka, za to ze zdrową nogą i nosem w całości.

Żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą peleryny niewidki – zapewne uczeń szwendający się w deszczu po dworze zostanie zauważony, a zależało mu odrobinie prywatności.

Doszedł wreszcie do drzewa, przy którym pojawił się pierwszego września. Szukał małego złotego przedmiotu. Liczył na to, że go nie znajdzie – mógłby mieć nadal nadzieję, ze znajduje się w jakimś dziwnym śnie. Jednak jego prośby nie zostały wysłuchane. Po paru minutach podniósł z mokrej trawy misterny łańcuszek z zawieszonym na nim zmieniaczem czasu. Mechanizm był wyraźnie uszkodzony – miniaturowa klepsydra pękła, a lśniący piasek zdążył się z niej wysypać.

_Może uda się go naprawić,_ pomyślał, choć sam w to nie wierzył._ Istnieją inne, na pewno uda mi się wrócić... Muszę z kimś porozmawiać, bo inaczej zwariuję. Ale nikt nie może mi pomóc. Chociaż... Jak mogłem być tak głupi?_

Zerwał się z ziemi i pobiegł w stronę zamku. Czuł się lekko i spokojnie, bo przecież był w Hogwarcie ktoś, kto na pewno znał sposób na powrót do przyszłości – Albus Dumbledore.

…

Stanął przed gargulcem i zaczął myśleć, jak może brzmieć hasło. Wymieniał po kolei wszystkie znane mu magiczne i mugolskie słodycze, ale posąg nie ruszał się z miejsca. Harry był coraz bardziej poirytowany – do tej pory nawet jeśli nie znał hasła, udawało mu się jakoś wejść do gabinetu dyrektora. Załamany usiadł we wnęce kilka kroków od gargulca, by zebrać myśli. Nadzieja powróciła do niego dziesięć minut później – wyraźnie usłyszał głosy dochodzące z ukrytych schodów. Ktoś wychodził z gabinetu. Harry już miał zamiar się poderwać, gdy zorientował się, że żaden z głosów nie należy do Dumbledore'a.

Miał rację: zza gargulca wyłonili się bowiem profesor Dippet i Tom Riddle.

_Jaki jestem głupi!_, pomyślał Harry po raz drugi w ciągu godziny._ Przecież Dumbledore nie jest jeszcze dyrektorem. Straciłem tu tyle czasu. Chociaż nie – i tak mam go aż nadto..._

Mężczyźni minęli jego kryjówkę, ale nic nie zauważyli. Harry usłyszał za to strzępek rozmowy:

- Tak, Tom, to bardzo ciekawe, ale obawiam się, że nie mogę ci pomóc. Podobno miecz Gryffindora może otrzymać tylko przedstawiciel jego domu. - powiedział Dippet z troską w głosie.

- Ależ panie dyrektorze, przecież nie chcę wynosić go ze szkoły – odparł grzecznie Riddle. - Gdybym mógł go tylko obejrzeć... - reszta zdania utonęła w mroku korytarza wraz z rozmówcami.

Harry postanowił poszukać Dumbledore'a w klasie transmutacji, po drodze zastanawiając się, po co Riddle'owi miecz Godryka Gryffindora.

_Jest już dziedzicem Slytherina – czy to mu nie wystarcza?_

…

Zamyślony, nie zważał na swoje kroki. Zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł, że widzi Dumbledore'a, ale ni w klasie transmutacji, tylko w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

Kiedyś już tu byłem, pomyślał. Czy to...?

Albus Dumbledore stał kilka kroków od niego i wpatrywał się w wielkie lustro. Harry poczuł się nagle bardzo niezręcznie – wiedział przecież, jakie to uczucie, patrzeć w zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Zaczął wycofywać się powoli z pokoju, jednak gdy tylko odwrócił się plecami, usłyszał znajomy głos:

- Poczekaj, chłopcze – przyszły dyrektor patrzył na niego w zadumie. - Szukałeś mnie, prawda?

- Skąd pan wiedział?

- Inaczej byś mnie nie znalazł. - odpowiedź ta była tak oczywista, że Harry się uśmiechnął.

- Tak, rzeczywiście pana szukałem – powiedział. - muszę z panem porozmawiać – odetchnął głęboko. - Widzi pan, ja... ja muszę wrócić do przyszłości.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się badawczo przez chwilę, a jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały.

- Etamin, dlaczeo miałbym ci uwierzyć? Twoje przybycie do Hogwartu nie było dla nas zaskoczeniem.

- Ja też tego nie rozumiem! - wykrzyknął Harry. Miał już dosyć tego głupiego imienia i fałszywej tożsamości, którą ktoś mu stworzył – Wiem jedno: to nie jest mój czas. Znalazłem się tu przez przypadek – moja przyjaciółka Hermiona kazała mi się przenieść w czasie, żebym mógł ich uratować. Miałem się cofnąć tylko o kilka godzin, ale w Departamencie Tajemnic trwała bitwa i coś poszło nie tak. - wyrzucił to z siebie jednym tchem, po czym dodał – A na imię mam Harry.

- Harry? To dużo ladniej niż Etamin – zauważył uprzejmie Dumbledore. - Ale jak mam ci wierzyć w opowieśc o bitwie? Przeciez jesteś dopiero w szóstej klasie.

- Kończę piątą – przerwał mu chłopak. - Ja i moi przyjaciele z GD, czyli Gwardii Dumbledore'a – zauważył, że wyraz twarzy profesora zmienia się na nieco bardziej przychylny – udaliśmy się do Ministerstwa Magii, by ratować mojego ojca chrzestnego, bo mysleliśmy, że Voldemort go tam uwięził.

Twarz mężczyzny zbladła.

- Co powiedziałeś? Voldemort? - Dumbledore najwyraźniej znał już to imię.

- Tak, Voldemort. Teraz chodzi po tej szkole jako Tom Riddle. Przyszłości będzie chciał mnie zabić. Zresztą teraz też za mną nie przepada – stwierdził z cieniem dumy w glosie.

- Jestem w stanie ci uwierzyć, Harry. - przyszły dyrektor wyglądał na strapionego. Postaram się pomóc, jak tylko będę potrafił. Być może znajdę sposób, byś mógł wrócić do swojego czasu.

Harry zrozumiał, że to koniec rozmowy, więc powiedział: „Dziękuję" i wrócił do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

…

Minął kolejny tydzień i Harry dostrzegł, że zadomowił się w tym innym czasie. Ślizgoni naprawdę go polubili, nie mógł też narzekać na lekcje – odkrył nawet, że całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z eliksirami, kiedy nie musi oglądać Snape'a. Z obroną przed czarną magią nie miał problemów, bo większość materiału zdążył przerobić na spotkaniach GD. Jedyną jego udręką pozostało wróżbiarstwo. Co prawda profesor Dixon nie przepowiadała mu na każdej lekcji śmierci – robiła to Sybilla Trelawney, która ku złości Harry'eo siedziała przy stoliku za nim.

Pewnego popołudnia podczas dwugodzinnych zajęć w klasie na poddaszu mieli wróżyć z kryształowej kuli. Profesor Dixon sama dobrała ih w pary, by, jak stwierdziła „nie kierowali się osobistymi sympatiami, gdyż może to zakłócić wewnętrzne oko". Naprzeciwko Harry'ego usiadł wysoki Gryfon o płowych włosach i wesołych brązowych oczach.

_Ojciec Lupina._

Podali sobie ręce i spojrzeli sceptycznie na leżącą pośrodku stołu kulę.

- No to... widzisz tam coś? - zapytał Gryfon. - A przy okazji: jestem John. John Lupin.

Harry uśmiechnął się, myśląc, że ta sytuacja jest pierwszą tak zabawną od czasu, gdy się tu pojawił.

- Etamin Arrakis. I nie, chyba nic tu nie widzę... - nagle przyszedł mu do głowy wspanialy, a równocześnie szalony pomysł. - Chociaż nie, czekaj. Coś tam jest.

Zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w kulę tak, jakby naprawdę coś zobaczył. Miał nadzieję, że Lupin uwierzy w ten spektakl.

- To chyba ty... tylko jakby trochę starszy – mówił wieszczym tonem. - Jest tu jeszcze ktos. To chyba... nie jestem pewien, ale to chyba... tak, z pewnością... to wilkołak. A ty go znieważyłeś... Jest wściekły... Jest tu coś jeszcze... Takie małe, to chyba dziecko... twoje dziecko. O nie! - wykrzyknął, by dodać nieco dramatyzmu swojej wizji. - Wilkołak je pogryzł, by się zemścić... - zakończył strwożonym szeptem.

Podniósł wzrok znad kuli i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że patrzy na niego nie tylko John, ale też cała klasa.

Profesor Dixon klasnęła w dłonie:

- Wspaniale, Etamin! Bardzo ciekawa wizja! - cieszyła się nauczycielka, po czym dodała – Na twoim miejscu bym uważała, John.

Lupin skinął głową – był blady jak śmierć. W tej chwili postanowił nigdy nie zbliżać się do wilkołaków.

…

30 października nadszedł szybciej nż Harry się spodziewał. Tego dnia skrócono lekcje, by uczniowie mogli przywitać delegacje z dwóch innych szkól. Poszczególne domy ustawiły się ze swoimi opiekunami na schodach, wyczekując nieznajomych.

- Ciekawe, jak się tu dostaną? - szepnął Orion do Harry'ego. - Przecież nie przyjadą pociągiem, nie?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Podejrzewam, że uczniowie z Durmstrangu przypłyną tu statkiem...

- Statkiem? Przecież to jezioro, a nie morze – syknął Abrax. - Jak mogą tu _przypłynąć_?

- Właśnie tak – odpowiedział Harry i wskazał wynurzający się z głębin maszt.

Uczniowie przepychali się i wspinali na palce, by zobaczyć wielki czary okręt.

Po chwili jednak powszechną uwagę przykuł inny niecodzienny widok – na niebie pojawił się ogromny powóz ciągnięty prze równie imponujące skrzydlate konie.

Wkrótce dwie delegacje stanęły przy schodach. Harry rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu Madame Maxime, jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że zapewne nie jest ona jeszcze dyrektorką Beauxbatons. Nie widział też nigdzie Igora Karkarova.

- Przyjrzymy się im dokładniej w czasie kolacji – oznajmił Malfoy i pociągnął Harry'ego za rękaw. Ten przyznał mu rację i wrócili do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie jeszcze przez pewien czas rozmawiali o obcych studentach i szkołach. Abrax pochwalił się, że ma kilku znajomych w Durmstrangu, a Orion podzielił się z obecnymi pogłoską, że dziewczyny z Beauxbatons są duże ładniejsze niż te w Hogwarcie.

…

Punktualnie o 20 udali się do Wielkiej Sali, uroczyście ustrojonej na tą okazję godłem szkoły i symbolami poszczególnych domów. Gdy wszyscy zajęli miejsca, profesor Dippet wstał i oznajmił uroczystym tonem:

- Moi drodzy, powitajcie nieustraszonych gości z dalekiej Północy wraz z ich duchowym ojcem Ivanem Draganem.

W sali rozległy się gromkie oklaski, a przez otwarte drzwi wojskowym krokiem weszła grupa chłopców. Wszyscy byli krótko ostrzyżeni i dobrze zbudowani. Na ich czele szedł ubrany w szkarłatne szaty czarodziej w kwiecie wieku. Otaczała go aura szacunku i wielkiej siły. Zajął miejsce między dyrektorem a Ministrem Magii, który z okazji rozpoczęcia Turnieju także przybył do Hogwartu. Uczniowie z Durmstrangu dosiedli się do stołu Ślizgonów.

Abrax Malfoy nie miał czasu na przedstawienie wszystkim swoich znajomych, bo profesor Dippet znów przemówił:

- A teraz przywitajmy urocze damy z Akademii Beauxbatons oraz ich przewodniczkę Mademoiselle d'Armilly.

Tym razem brawa były o wiele bardziej entuzjastyczne. Harry nie zdziwił się – dziewczyny były naprawdę śliczne. Także ich dyrektorka prezentowała się lepiej niż Madame Maxime: czarownica ubrała oliwkową szatę podkreślającą jej ciemne oczy i włosy. Harry przyglądał się kobiecie, dopóki ktoś go nie szturchnął.

- Etamin, spójrz lepiej na nią – westchnął rozmarzonym głosem Orion i wskazał na idącą na końcu grupy dziewczynę.

Harry spodziewał się zobaczyć kogoś w stylu Fleur Delacour. Jakże się zdziwił, gdy okazało się, że czarownica wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Miała co prawda jasne włosy, ale nie był to olśniewający blond jak u Fleur, tylko racze spłowiały brąz. Dziewczyna była wysoka i szczupła – może nawet chuda – i wydawał mu się dziwnie znajoma. Poruszała się z niewymuszoną gracja.

_Jak Syriusz we wspomnieniach Snape'a._

Uśmiechała się delikatnie, a jej oczy rzucały dookoła wesołe błyski. Zainteresowanie publiki najwyraźniej jej pochlebiało. Czy już wcześniej nie widział takiego zachowania? Ubranie dziewczyny też ją wyróżnialo – nie miała na sobie błękitnych szat jak inni uczniowie Akademii, ale ciemnoniebieską prostą tunikę ze srebrnym symbolem.

Harry spostrzegł, że nieznajoma wywarła na uczniach Hogwartu ogromne wrażenie. Damska część patrzyła na nią z mieszaniną zazdrości i zachwytu. Z kolei chłopcy wyglądali na kompletnie zauroczonych: ich oczy wyrażały bezgraniczne oddanie i pewną nieprzytomność. Dla pewności Harry powędrował wzrokiem do stołu nauczycielskiego. Nie zdziwił się – tu także mężczyźni robili maślane oczy. Jedynie Dumbledore uśmiechał się beztrosko jak zwykle. Z kolei przez twarz Riddle'a przebiegł grymas czegoś, co mogło być jednocześnie szokiem, odrazą i … strachem? Harrynie mógł tego zrozumieć.

Chwilę później studentki z Beauxbatons usiadły przy stole Krukonów, co wzbudziło spory entuzjazm w niektórych przedstawicielach tego domu. Wielka Sala znów wypełniła się szumem rozmów i śmiechów.

Wkrótce Harry poznał dwóch znajomych Abraxa, który w końcu oderwał wzrok od dziewczyn z Francji. Przyjaciółmi Malfoya okazali się Alosza Dołohov i Kiro Karkarov. Tym razem Gryfon nie przeżył takiego szoku, słysząc znajome nazwiska – doszedł nawet do optymistycznego wniosku, że Bułgar i Rosjanin są o wiele przyjemniejsi niż ich synowie.

Jedyna rzeczą zakłócającą jego spokój tego wieczoru było to, że czuł się obserwowany. Początkowo myślał, że to Riddle, bo kilka razy, gdy podnosił wzrok, napotkał jego spojrzenie. Później jednak dostrzegł jeszcze jedną osobę spoglądającą na niego z ciekawością. Tajemnicza dziewczyna z Beauxbatons zatrzymywała na nim wzrok – niezbyt długo, by nie wyglądało to na nachalność, ale też nie na tyle krótko, by nie zauważył. Harry ze zdumieniem odkrył, ze także Voldemort patrzy na dziewczynę, a ona na niego i poczuł się dość dziwnie w tym wzrokowym trójkącie.

Kolacja skończyła się chwilę przed północą – dyrektor Dippet życzył wszystkim dobrej nocy i kazał rozejść się do łózek. Zapowiedział też, że od rana będzie można zgłaszać kandydatury do turnieju. Harry wstał wraz zresztą Ślizgonów i chciał ruszyć w stronę wyjścia, ale uniemożliwili mu to Orion i Abrax, którzy stwierdzili, że chcą z bliska obejrzeć Francuzki i pociągnęli go za sobą.

Gdy przechodzili obok stołu Krukonów, piękna dziewczyna nagle wstała i przypadkiem (a może nie?) popchnęła Harry'ego, który upadł na podłogę. Ślizgoni roześmiali się nerwowo, onieśmieleni, ale dziewczyna wyciągnęła do leżącego rękę i pochyliła się, szepcąc, tak, by nikt jej nie usłyszał:

- Tak mi przykro... _Harry._

* * *

**AN**: Mam nadzieję, że szczęki Wam opadły – a jeśli nie, to i tak jakoś to przeżyję ;)

Co sądzicie o tym rozdziale?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Z góry przepraszam za tak krótki rozdział – następny będzie dłuższy i bardziej ekscytujący. **Italiana** – cieszę się, że szczęka ci opadła, a co do rozmowy z Dumbledorem: początkowo była dłuższa, ale wycinam wszystko, co uznam za zbędne, żeby zachować przejrzystość formy.** Mione96**, dziękuję za miłe słowa i zachęcam do dalszego czytania. Ten rozdział przynosi kilka odpowiedzi na temat tajemniczej dziewczyny ;)

**Rozdział VI**

**Z dziennika T. M. Riddle'a.**

_Ona tu jest. _

_A myślałem, że nie może być już gorzej... Najpierw ten dziwny dzieciak, a teraz Eitherel. Najchętniej napuściłbym na nich bazyliszka – to rozwiązałoby moje kłopoty szybko i bezboleśnie. Bezboleśnie oczywiście dla mnie. Och, i tak nie ma sensu o tym myśleć. Z Dumbledorem na karku nie zaryzykuję ponownego otwarcia Komnaty... To takie niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego nic nie może iść tak, jak ja tego chcę? Myślałem, że teraz, gdy w końcu wróciłem do szkoły, będę mógł się zająć naprawdę ważnymi sprawami, a ciągle coś idzie nie tak. Jak mam znaleźć sobie sprzymierzeńców i zdobyć miecz Gryffindora, jeśli muszę przez cały czas zajmować się tym dzieciakiem, a teraz jeszcze Eitherel? Kiedy spotkaliśmy się dwa lata temu po raz pierwszy (i – jak myślałem – ostatni), bardzo żałowałem, że nie podziela moich... poglądów._

_To był taki piękny dzień! Przyjęła mnie w nadmorskim domu swoich francuskich opiekunów. Siedzieliśmy w ogrodzie, piliśmy herbatę i pierwszy raz czułem, że spotkałem kogoś godnego udziału w moich planach. Myślałem, że spełni się moje życzenie o odpowiednim pomocniku, a może nawet wspólniku. Jak się zawiodłem! Odrzuciła moją propozycję. W dodatku stwierdziła, że nigdy mi się nie uda. Wkrótce pojmie swój błąd._

_Jedyne, co mogłem wtedy zrobić, to namówić ją do przysięgi. Wiedziała zbyt wiele, mogła mi zaszkodzić, a chciałem przecież zacząć pracę w Ministerstwie. Najpierw się nie zgodziła – twierdziła, że i tak nigdy się spotkamy. Całe szczęście, że nalegałem: teraz nie może mnie zdradzić. Nie może mnie też zabić, bo to był drugi warunek. Co prawda ja przyrzekłem to samo, ale usunąłem w ten sposób swojego jedynego potencjalnego wroga. Już wtedy widziałem, że ma wielki potencjał i może mi kiedyś zagrozić – jest taka utalentowana, zapewne zostanie reprezentantką Beauzbatons..._

_Oczywiście! Czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem? Pozbędę się jednocześnie Arrakisa i Eitherel. Niezaprzeczalnie Czara wybierze ją jako reprezentantkę Akademii, a co do dzieciaka – powiedzmy, że trochę mu pomogę... Już wcześniej o tym myślałem, ale teraz wydaje mi się to takie łatwe; wystarczy jedno zaklęcie..._

_Chociaż... Nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł coś zrobić dziewczynie – jest niezaprzeczalnie potężna. W dodatku to jej spojrzenie. Doprowadza mnie do szału. Pod tym względem wcale się nie zmieniła, nadal jest strasznie irytująca. Mogła zachować jakieś pozory, a nie gapić się na mnie tak bezczelnie w czasie uczty. Wydaje mi się, że Arrakis to zauważył. A przynajmniej powinien, jeśli jest szpiegiem..._

_To jakaś paranoja. Chyba zauważam u siebie początki manii prześladowczej. Muszę się uspokoić. Może powinienem zaprosić Eitherel na herbatę i przypomnieć jej o przysiędze? Zresztą, co ona może mi zrobić? Jakby na to nie patrzeć, to _ja_ jestem Lord Voldemort._

* * *

**AN: **I jak się podobało? Mam nadzieję, że Tom nie wyszedł na rozhisteryzowaną nastolatkę. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania do Eitherel, to śmiało piszcie – przydadzą mi się w kilku kolejnych rozdziałach (przyjmę zarówno poważne, jak i niedorzeczne propozycje, oczywiście pomijając pytanie „Kim jesteś?" i „Co tu robisz?")


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać tak długo, ale mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Wam to zrekompensuje. Jak zwykle dziękuję za komentarze i czekam niecierpliwie na nowe opinie.

PS. Z góry uprzedzam, że ten rozdział jest trochę... dziwny.

**Rozdział VII**

_Może się przesłyszałem?_ pomyślał Harry, patrząc przez okno w klasie transmutacji. Uczniowie Beauxbatons siedzieli jeszcze w swoim powozie, pomijają dziwną dziewczynę. Stała nad jeziorem i wykonywała jakieś tajemnicze ruchy – Harry'emu przypominało to trochę taniec, a trochę walkę z jakimś niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. Kilka minut później dziewczyna chwyciła leżący na ziemi kij i zaczęła wymachiwać nim w zawrotnym tempie.

- Niezła jest, nie? – szepnął Orion, patrząc przez okno ponad ramieniem Harry'ego. – Niewielu czarodziejów umie władać bronią, a już na pewno nie tak. Ciekawe, kim ona jest?

- Może wilą? – wtrącił Abrax i westchnął – Jest taka piękna…

Potter odwrócił wzrok od okna i spojrzał na Ślizgonów:

- Z pewnością to nie jest wilą – stwierdził, a widząc zdumione miny kolegów, dodał – Znam jedną Francuzkę spokrewnioną z wilami.

_Ale raczej nie będę mógł jej wam przedstawić_, podsumował w myślach i zajął się swoją żabą, którą miał zamienić we wróbla, ale na razie uzyskał tylko pokrytego śluzem potworka.

Po chwili, gdy Abrax i Orion w końcu porzucili głośne rozważania na temat Francuzki, a żaba Harry'ego otrzymała skrzydła zamiast przednich odnóży, Gryfon spojrzał jeszcze raz na błonia. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie chodziło mu o to, że dziewczyna była piękna; bardziej zastanawiało go to, skąd ją znał. Tak, znał ją. Im dłużej się przyglądał tym bardziej był tego pewien: znał tą dziewczynę. To było jak przebłysk; jedno spojrzenie, gest? Może tylko kogoś mu przypominała? Nie wiedział. Ale skoro on znał ją, a ona jego, to też musiała być z przyszłości. Wszystko na to wskazywało.

_Porozmawiam z nią,_ zadecydował, po czym znów wyjrzał przez okno i zamarł.

Dziewczyna nadal wymachiwała kijem, ale na błoniach pojawił się ktoś jeszcze: wynurzył się z porannej mgły jak upiór.

_Uważaj!_, chciał krzyczeć Harry, gdy Tom Riddle zbliżył się do dziewczyny.

A potem stało się coś, czego Harry nie był w stanie pojąć – dziewczyna odłożyła kij na ziemię i radośnie rzuciła się Voldemortowi na szyję.

…

- Tom, jak miło cię znowu widzieć! - wykrzyknęła Eitherel. - Myślałam, że już nigdy się nie spotkamy. Co tu robisz?

Riddle odsunął od siebie dziewczynę, jakby jej dotyk go palił i spojrzał na nią chłodno:

- To raczej ja powinienem zadać to pytanie. Dlaczego przyjechałaś z uczniami Akademii? Nadal tam studiujesz? Jesteśmy przecież w tym samym wieku...

Eitherel prychnęła, jakby Tom powiedział coś wyjątkowo głupiego:

- Nauka w Akademii trwa dłużej niż tutaj. Powinieneś to wiedzieć jako taki specjalista od szkół i turniejów – dodała sarkastycznie, po czym zmieniła ton na nieco poważniejszy – Wiem, czego szukasz w Hogwarcie. Nadal nie zrezygnowałeś ze swoich planów? - spkrzała na niego badawczo - Nie musisz odpowiadać, widzę przecież, czym się stałeś. I nie martw się, nie wydam cię; przecież nie mogę tego zrobić. Jestem związana słowami przysięgi.

Riddle milczał przez chwilę, po czym odezwał się powoli, ważąc każde słowo:

- Cieszę się, że pamiętasz o naszej... umowie. Jest coś jeszcze... Nie mów nikomu o tym, co nas łączy. Rozumiesz? Najlepiej udawaj, że wcale mnie znasz. - zakończył złowrogim szeptem, co znów niezmiernie rozbawiło Eitherel, lecz tym razem jej śmiech był krótki i okrutny.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że masz nade mną władzę? Jeszcze przed jutrzejszym świtem będziesz mnie błagał o pomoc – odparła zimno.

Riddle zmierzył ją pełnym nienawiści spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej rozważał, co Eitherel może mu zrobić. Nie mogła go zabić, więc co mu groziło?

Masz na myśli coś konkretnego czy tylko rzucasz słowa na wiatr? Nie boję się ciebie.

Dziewczyna podeszła do Toma - stała tak blisko, że czuł jej oddech na twarzy.

- Powinieneś się bać – wyszeptała i chciała odejść, ale Riddle chwycił jej ramię tak mocno, że dziewczyna syknęła z bólu.

- To ty powinnaś się bać. Potrafię zadawać ból. Będziesz mnie błagać o śmierć.

- Istnieją rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć – powiedziała i odeszła w stronę jeziora, zostawiając wściekłego Riddle'a na mokrej od rosy trawie.

...

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - Harry usłyszał znajomy głos, ale dochodził on jakby z daleka.

Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć tego, co zobaczył. Oni rozmawiali. Dziewczyna i Voldemort. Dotknęła go, a on jej nie zabił.

- Harry! - głos stał się wyraźny i Harry uświadomił sobie, że jest w klasie transmutacji, a obok niego stoi profesor Dumbledore. - Lekcja już się skończyła. Twoi koledzy czekają na korytarzu.

Chłopak podniósł się automatycznie i bezwiednie ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że przyszły dyrektor go zatrzymał.

- Przyjdź do mnie po uczcie. Chyba znalazłem sposób. Wiesz, co mam na myśli. - powiedział, a jego błękitne oczy błyszczały wesoło.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Ten inny czas zaczynał go męczyć.

- Jeszcze jedno, chłopcze – dodał tajemniczo Dumbledore – Nie ufaj jej.

Po tych słowach Gryfon wyszedł z klasy i razem ze Ślizgonami udał się do lochów na eliksiry. Nikt nie przykładał się jednak zbytnio do pracy, ponieważ największe zainteresowanie wzbudzało to, kto zostanie reprezentantem Hogwartu. Rano wszyscy Ślizgoni oprócz Harry'ego wrzucili swoje nazwiska do Czary Ognia. Orion i Abrax nalegali, by Harry zrobił to samo, ale ten stanowczo odmówił. Gryfoni liczyli na to, że to jeden z nich będzie reprezentował Hogwart – najbardziej wierzyli w Johna Lupina i pewną wysoką dziewczynę, w której Harry rozpoznał Minervę McGonnagall. Krukoni upatrywali zwycięzcę w chłopcu nazwiskiem Langdon. Nawet Puchoni mieli swojego faworyta, prefekta Oswalda Knota. Harry był ciekaw, kogo Czara wybierze i tak jak inni wyczekiwał niecierpliwie uczty.

Po drugim śniadaniu Abrax znów zaczął męczyć Harry'ego i namawiać go do wzięcia udziału w turnieju, więc ten pospiesznie wyszedł na błonia, by pozbyć się nieco natarczywego Ślizgona. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, gdzie idzie, ponieważ znów zaczął rozmyślać o tym, co widział rano. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiał. Kim była ta dziewczyna? Dlaczego miał jej nie ufać?

Jakby w odpowiedzi na to pytanie usłyszał:

- Witaj, Harry.

Odwrócił się szybko i wyciągnął różdżkę. Stał twarzą w twarz z dziewczyną, która wyglądała na nieco zdziwioną jego zachowaniem.

- Nie musisz się mnie bać.

- Podobno nie można co ufać – wypalił zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język

Dziewczyna parsknęła:

- Zapewne powiedział ci to Dumbledore. Mierzy wszystkich swoją miarą. Poza tym nigdy mnie lubił. - odparła, po czym dodała – Jestem Eitherel. Eitherel le Fay.

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, a on po chwili wahania ją uścisnął.

- Skąd znasz moje imię? - odważył się zapytać.

Nie wiedział, czy powinien poruszać tą kwestię, ale czuł, że musi widzieć. Nawet jeśli konsekwencje nie byłyby przyjemne. Nie lubił pytań bez odpowiedzi. Bał się tylko, że dziewczyna powie coś w stylu Dumbledore'a – niejasne zdanie, aluzję, coś zagmatwanego. Zdumiał się, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź:

- Nie tylko ty podróżujesz w czasie.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to powiedziała. Tak po prostu. Dlaczego? Przecież mógł ją zdradzić, powiedzieć komuś... A może tylko grała? Przecież miał jej nie ufać.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - zapytał Harry.

- Bo zapytałeś? - odparła prosto, a po chwili dodała – Musisz wiedzieć.

Znowu się zaczyna, pomyślał Harry. Zagadki. Tajemnice.

- Dlaczego? Co ty tu robisz? Co ja tu robię? Czy to ty mnie tu przysłałaś? Na początku myślałem, że to przypadek, ale teraz nie jestem tego taki pewien... To wszystko jest takie dziwne – jestem w tym czasie razem z ojcem Syriusza i dziadkiem Malfoya, nie mówiąc już o Voldemorcie. Czy to, co tu robię, wpływa na przyszłość? Czy już coś zmieniłem? - wyrzucił to z siebie na jednym oddechu.

Eitherel przyglądała mu się w tym czasie z uwagą, jakby znała odpowiedzi na co najmniej kilka z jego pytań, ale milczała. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni srebrny nożyk i bezwiednie zaczęła nim skrobać korę pobliskiej wierzby. Po pewnym czasie, który mógł być zarówno minutą, jak i godziną, dziewczyna przemówiła, patrząc w zamyśleniu na jezioro:

- Czas nie może stać bez ruchu. Rozumiesz? Twoje czyny tutaj wpływają na przyszłość, bo ona tworzy się w tym momencie. Czas trwa. Twoja przyszłość też, w tej samej chwili.

Harry nie zrozumiał z tego zbyt wiele, choć cieszyło go, że dziewczyna o nie zignorowała.

- Być może powinniśmy zawrzeć pewien układ. Masz wiele pytań, a ja znam odpowiedzi. Jednak wiedza to nie jest coś, co można posiąść bez zapłaty. Jedno pytanie – jedna rada. Albo raczej wskazówka, coś do przemyślenia. I zaufanie. Tego od ciebie wymagam – zakończyła i wyciągnęła rękę.

Chłopak zastanawiał się rzez chwilę. Dumbledore go ostrzegał. Ale przecież ona była dla niego miła. Czy mogła mieć złe zamiary? Tak, znała Voldemorta. Może to pułapka? Z drugiej strony – chciał znać odpowiedzi.

Jutro już mnie tu nie będzie, pomyślał i uścisnął dłoń dziewczyny, mówiąc:

- Twoja cena nie jest wysoka, więc podejrzewam, że albo nie odpowiesz na wszystkie pytania, albo prawda nie będzie przyjemna.

- Jeśli chcesz prawdy, musisz być gotów na cierpienie. - stwierdziła, po czym dodała – Nie odpowiem tylko na trzy pytania: kim jestem, co tu robię i co mnie łączy z Tomem.

A jednak, pomyślał z przerażeniem Harry. To zasadzka.

Musiał wyglądać na przestraszonego, bo Eitherel roześmiała się dźwięcznie:

- Poznasz odpowiedzi na te pytania bez mojej pomocy prędzej czy później. Pamiętaj – jedno pytanie dziennie. Jakie wybierasz dziś?

Harry zamknął oczy i zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co chciałby wiedzieć. Jak pokonać Voldmorta? To mógł mu powiedzieć Dumbledore. Jak umówić się ponownie z Cho? To było głupie. Jak uratować Syriusza? Wiedział, że to niemożliwe...

- Czy to ty mnie tu przysłałaś? - zapytał w końcu.

- Z tego co wiem, przysłała cię tu Hermiona Granger. - odparła Eitherel lekko, a widząc zawód na twarzy chłopaka, dodała – Och, wiem przecież, że nie o to ci chodzi. Zastanawiasz się, czy to był przypadek? Jesteś przecież wybrańcem, a los takich ludzi nie jest przypadkowy – Harry'emu wydawało się, że słyszy w jej głosie sarkazm. - Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to mogę powiedzieć, że to nie ja cię tu przysłałam.

- Ktoś inny to wymyślił? Ale chyba nie... - nagle chłopak pomyślał o czymś strasznym - ...Voldemort?

- Czy ty masz na jego punkcie jakąś obsesję? - Eitherel była wyraźnie poirytowana – Nie przysłał cię tu Voldemort. Ani Tom.

- W taki razie kto?

- Nie tak brzmiało pytanie - odrzekła dziewczyna – A teraz czas na radę: nie ufaj Dumbledore'owi. I nie rób takiej zdziwionej miny. W tym zamku są trzy osoby dążące do nieśmiertelności – jedna już ją osiągnęła, druga jest na dobrej drodze, ale po drodze zgubiła swoją duszę, o którą i tak nie dba, a trzecia przypomniała sobie o pewnej ciekawej opowieści dla dzieci. Marzenia młodości są przekleństwem starców. Do zobaczenia na uczcie. - zakończyła, odwróciła się i odeszła w stronę zamku.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę śledził ją wzrokiem. Po kilku minutach podniósł oczy i zobaczył wystrugane w korze zdanie: „Słowa przemijają, pismo pozostaje".

...

Orion i Abrax nie mogli pojąć, dlaczego Etamin nie zgłosił się do turnieju – był dobrym czarodziejem, nie brakowało mu też odwagi. Ślizgoni widzieli w nim swojego reprezentanta, a niektórzy wciąż liczyli na to, że chłopak jednak wszystkich oszukał i bez wiedzy kolegów wrzucił swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia.

Uczta dobiegała końca. W powietrzu można było wyczuć pełna napięcia oczekiwanie i ekscytację. Uczniowie Hogwartu oraz goście z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu spoglądali w stronę stołu nauczycieli, gdzie dyrektor Dippet rozmawiał właśnie z ministrem magii. Gdy pierwszy z nich podniósł się, w sali zapanowała absolutna cisza.

- Oto nadeszła chwila, na którą wszyscy czekaliśmy. Czara Ognia wyłoni reprezentantów trzech szkół. Gdy odczytam ich nazwiska, Turniej Trójmagiczny oficjalnie się rozpocznie. Będzie to czas ogromnych emocji i ekscytujących wydarzeń. Kibicujcie swoim faworytom, ale pamiętajcie, że oni sami muszą zmierzyć się z zadaniami. Nie próbujcie oszukiwać. Zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. - zakończył.

W tym momencie wszystkie świece zgasły i jedynym źródłem światła pozostała stojąca na podwyższeniu Czara Ognia. Nagle jej błękitne płomienie pokryły się szkarłatem, a w powietrzu znalazła się pierwsza kartka. Dippet chwycił ją i odczytał na głos nazwisko:

- Reprezentantką Akademii Beauxbatons zostaje... Eitherel le Fay.

W sali rozległy się gromkie oklaski, chociaż niektórzy uczniowie francuskiej szkoły nie kryli swojego niezadowolenia. Jednak Mademoiselle d'Armilly wyglądała na zachwyconą takim wyborem Czary – najwyraźniej ona potrafiła docenić zdolności swojej uczennicy. Gdy brawa umilkły, dyrektor znów chwycił świstek, który wyleciał z płomieni.

- Durmstrang reprezentować będzie... Alexander Dołohov.

Oklaski przy stole Ślizgonów były bardzo entuzjastyczne – Abrax poklepał Dołohova po plecach i życzył mu powodzenia. Harry też się ucieszył: Alosza wydawał mu się wystarczająco uzdolniony i odważny. Miał szansę na wygraną.

Po chwili wszystkie oczy znów skupiły się na Czarze Ognia. Być może właśnie dlatego nikt nie zauważył niezwykłego zachowania Toma Riddle'a. Wyglądał on na wyjątkowo niespokojnego.

Kiedy profesor Dippet chwycił trzecią kartkę, cisza panująca w sali była wręcz namacalna.

- Reprezentantem naszej szkoły zostanie... Jak myślicie? - dyrektor uśmiechnął się, widząc zniecierpliwione miny uczniów – No dobrze, już wam mówię. Hogwart będzie reprezentowany przez... Etamina Arrakisa!

Oklaski przy stole Węży były tak ogłuszające, że Harry przez chwilę nawet nie zrozumiał, co się właściwie stało. Dopiero gdy ludzie zaczęli ściskać go i radośnie wykrzykiwać jego fałszywe imię, dotarła do niego prawda.

- Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? - Orion klepał go po ramieniu.

- Wiedziałem, że to zrobiłeś. Byłem pewien, że nasz wszystkich wrobiłeś! - cieszył się Abrax. - Reprezentant z naszego domu! Będziemy cię wspierać, jak tylko się da, uwierz mi...

Harry nie usłyszał reszty tego zdania, bo dotarła do niego straszna prawda – został uczestnikiem turnieju. Wstał od stołu oniemiały i podążył do Sali Pamięci, którą wskazał ręką Dippet. Czuł się jak we śnie, w najgorszym koszmarze. Liczył już tylko na to, że Dumbledore jakoś to odkręci...

Zszedł po schodach i po raz kolejny znalazł się w tym pomieszczeniu. Tuż za nim szedł Alosza, a Eitherel już stała przy kominku i rozmawiała z dyrektorką Beauxbatons. Po kilku minutach w sali pojawił się też Ivan Dragan, Dippet i Riddle, który jako „specjalista" objaśnił uczestnikom zasady turnieju, podał termin pierwszego zadania i życzył wszystkim powodzenia. Harry ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że Voldemort wygląda na wręcz szczęśliwego, a to nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Wtedy do chłopaka dotarło, dlaczego Czarny Pan jest taki zadowolony – to on musiał wrzucić jego nazwisko do Czary Ognia... Ta wizja go przeraziła. To oznaczało koniec. Czekała go pewna śmierć.

_Dumbledore... Gdzie on jest, kiedy go potrzebuję?_

…

Kiedy świętowanie w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów wreszcie dobiegło końca, Harry wymknął się z lochów i pobiegł do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Tym razem pamiętał gdzie powinien iść. Modlił się tylko o to, by nikt go nie przyłapał – brak peleryny-niewidki bardzo mu doskwierał. Na szczęście korytarze były puste, pomijając kilka snujących się po trzecim piętrze duchów i...

Nie rób tego. - Harry prawie umarł e strachu, słysząc za sobą głos Eitherel. - Nie możesz. Czara narzuciła na ciebie kontrakt.

Skąd wiesz, dokąd idę? - zapytał poirytowany.

Wiem wiele rzeczy – odparła.

Harry szedł dalej, ale Eitherel deptała mu po piętach i ciągle powtarzała, że nie powinien iść do Dumbldeore'a. Dała mu spokój dopiero na szóstym piętrze – Harry nagle zorientował się, że dziewczyna po prostu zniknęła. Nie był pewien, czy powinien się z tego powodu cieszyć. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że takie znikanie może oznaczać tylko ponowne pojawienie się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

- Nareszcie jesteś – przywitał go Dumbledore, gdy chłopak cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi do gabinetu nauczyciela. - Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz...

…

- Obudź się! Obudź się wreszcie, Tommy!

Lord Voldemort nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby ktoś go budził. Od czasów sierocińca nikt nie wchodził do jego sypialni bez pozwolenia. Nikt go nie dotykał, jeśli nie wyraził takiej chęci. I nikt nie nazywał go „Tommy". Czy trzeba dodawać, że tego też nie znosił? Znał tylko jedną osobę tak bezczelną, by zrobiła wszystkie te rzeczy jednocześnie. Naprawdę miał jej dosyć. Bardziej dosyć miał tylko tego, że nie mógł jej zabić. A skoro nie mógł jej zabić, a sen go opuścił, nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak tylko otworzyć oczy i potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia.

Eitherel stała przy jego łóżku i szarpała go za ramię. Gdy zorientowała się, że już się obudził, opadła na stolik nocny i westchnęła:

- Nareszcie! Myślałam, że nigdy się nie obudzisz... Ubieraj się, musisz mi pomóc – stwierdziła i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Po chwili zatrzymała się, ponieważ nie usłyszała żadnego ruchu. - Tom, pośpiesz się.

- Dlaczego wyszłaś z założenia, że będę ci pomagał? - zapytał Riddle i przeciągnął się nonszalancko. - Może mi to wytłumaczysz, skoro już mnie obudziłaś?

Eitherel odwróciła się gwałtownie, a w jej oczach widać było furię. Tom uśmiechnął się na ten widok – uwielbiał doprowadzać ludzi do szału. Oczywiście wolał ich zabijać, ale w tym przypadku nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

- Chcesz wiedzieć? - głos dziewczyny drżał z wściekłości. - Musisz mi pomóc, bo od tego zależy też twoje życie. Wiem, że wrzuciłeś nazwisko chłopaka do Czary Ognia. Ale jeśli natychmiast nie wstaniesz, to Harry zginie, bo Dumbledore odeśle go do przyszłości, mimo że wie, czym to grozi.

- Chłopak jest z przyszłości i ma na imię Harry – długo nad tym myślałaś? - zadrwił Riddle. - Poza tym, czy nie widzisz pewnej luki w swoim planie? Skoro wrzuciłem nazwisko do Czary, to oznacza, że chcę go zabić, prawda? Jeśli Dumbledore odeśle go do przyszłości, to chłopak zginie, a do tego dążę. Dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc?

- Bo on jest twoim horkruksem! - wypaliła Eitherel, po czym przeraziła się tym, co powiedziała.

Tom spojrzał na nią tak, jakby nie do końca rozumiał, o czym dziewczyna mówi.

- Skąd wiesz o horkruksach? Nieważne... Owszem, stworzyłem już kilka, ale... przecież człowiek nie może być horkruksem, prawda? Nie pamiętam, żebym o czymś takim czytał. - Riddle był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty i mówił bardziej do siebie niż do Eitherel. - To dawałoby wielkie możliwości – prawie nikt nie odważyłby się zabić człowieka... Ale z drugiej strony, czy oddałbym swoją duszę jakiemuś człowiekowi? W dodatku nieznanemu? Jak to możliwe?

- Zrobiłeś to przypadkiem. W przyszłości – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, a Tom przypomniał sobie o jej obecności. - Nie poczułeś nic, kiedy go spotkałeś? Przecież on ma sobie twoją duszę...

Chłopak zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym odrzekł:

- Rzeczywiście, poczułem coś, ale myślałem, że to nic takiego. Poza tym później skupiłem się raczej na tym, żeby się go pozbyć. Nadal nie jestem pewien, czy mogę ci wierzyć... Z drugiej strony jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że w przyszłości mógłbym wpaść na taki pomysł...

- Co? Ty arogancki idioto! - przerwała mu Eitherel. - Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że twoja dusza stała się tak rozchwiana, że nad nią nie panowałeś? To się stało przez przypadek! W dodatku chłopak nie wie.

W komnacie zapadła chwilowa cisza, którą przerwał Riddle:

- Z tego co zrozumiałem mam ci pomóc uratować chłopaka. Skąd wiesz, że chcę to zrobić? Może i jest moją duszą, ale czuję, że jest też dla mnie niebezpieczny. Jeśli mam ci pomóc, musisz dać mi coś w zamian. Mam nawet pewien pomysł – dodał z przebiegłym uśmiechem.

- Czego chcesz? Nie cofnę przysięgi, jeśli o to ci chodzi - stwierdziła dziewczyna i spojrzała bez strachu w szare oczy Toma.

- Rzeczywiście pomyślałem o tym. Są jednak rzeczy, których pragnę w tej chwili bardziej. - zabrzmiało to dość groźnie, ale Eitherel nie wyglądała na zdziwioną. - Chcę, żebyś poszła ze mną na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Proszę cię, Tommy, nie żartuj. To poważna sprawa, a ty zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał piętnaście lat...

- Eitherel, jak nie żartuję – stwierdził poważnym tonem Riddle, ale w jego oczach błyszczało rozbawienie. - Na twoim miejscu zdecydowałbym się szybko, bo inaczej będziemy musieli pogrzebać Arrakisa przed świtem.

Eitherel najwyraźniej nadal nie dowierzała Tomowi, ale odpowiedziała:

- Dobrze, zgadzam się iść z tobą na bal - odparła, po czym dodała z rezygnacją – Jesteś największym narcyzem, jakiego spotkałam...

- Uznam to za komplement – powiedział Riddle, wstając i ubierając jedną ze swoich czarnych szat. - Poza tym będziemy piękną parą.

- O ile dożyjemy grudnia... - podsumowała dziewczyna i wyszła na korytarz.

* * *

**AN2**: I jak? Podobało się? Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, które Harry mógłby zadać Eitherel, to śmiało piszcie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział VIII**

Najpierw poczuł powiew ciepłego wiatru na twarzy, jakby ktoś otworzył okna. Potem dostrzegł pod zamkniętymi powiekami blask słońca. Jeszcze później dotarł do niego zapach rozgrzanej trawy i nie wiedział, dlaczego go to zdziwiło. Wreszcie usłyszał dochodzący z daleka głos.

- Snape miał chyba rację... Powinniśmy go przewieźć do św. Munga, zanim będzie za późno – stwierdził ktoś nieco zdenerwowanym tonem.

- Ale przecież tu ma świetną opiekę – Dumbledore codziennie sprawdza, w jakim jest stanie. - odpowiedziała zdecydowanie jakaś dziewczyna. - W końcu odkryją, co mu się stało.

- Dziwi mnie tylko, że _ty _ jeszcze do tego nie doszłaś – w głosie chłopaka dało się wyczuć sarkazm, ale dziewczyna chyba go nie zauważyła, bo odparła:

- Mnie też to zastanawia. Nigdy nie czytałam o takim przypadku: śpiączka, koszmary i zupełna nieobecność umysłu. Nawet Snape nie mógł z nim nawiązać kontaktu, a przecież jest znawcą w dziedzinie legilimencji... Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem, chociaż... Jest pewno wyjaśnienie, Ron...

**- ** On? O tym myślałaś, prawda?

- Tak, właśnie tak bym to wytłumaczyła...

Zamilkli, a Harry powoli przypominał sobie, kim są ci ludzie. Ron i Hermiona, jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu. A może nauczyciel transmutacji? Nie wiedział, dlaczego o tym pomyślał. Znienawidzony Snape. Ale co znaczyła ta cała gadanina o śpiączce? Szczerze powiedziawszy nie miał ochoty teraz się nad tym zastanawiać. Zamiast tego postanowił otworzyć oczy i znaleźć okulary. Gdy tylko wyciągnął na oślep rękę, usłyszał zduszony okrzyk:

- Ron, on się obudził! - Hermiona z radości prawie udusiła Harry'ego w uścisku. - Zawołaj kogoś!

- Nareszcie wróciłeś – stwierdził Ron, wychodząc z pokoju.

Harry założył okulary i rozpoznał skrzydło szpitalne. Już chciał się podnieść, kiedy stało się coś dziwnego. Poczuł rozdzierający ból w czole, ale nie taki, jak zwykle. To było coś innego, jakby jego głowę rozsadzało coś od środka. W następnej chwili przed oczyma przebiegły mu setki i tysiące obrazów, z których początkowo nic nie rozumiał: liście pływające po jeziorze, mokra trawa, a w niej złoty przedmiot; czarnowłosy chłopak o szarym nienawistnym spojrzeniu; kryształowa kula i siedzący przy niej nieznajomy Gryfon; dziewczyna przy drzewie; Czara Ognia wyrzucająca jego nazwisko; radość przy stole Ślizgonów...

- Harry, coś ci się stało? Może nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać? - przyjaciółka uchroniła go przed upadkiem z łóżka. - Zaraz przyjdzie tu profesor Snape i się tobą zajmie, nie martw się. Naprawdę, nie wstawaj, byłeś w śpiączce przez dwa miesiące...

- Co? Ile?

**-** Dwa miesiące, nie mogliśmy cię obudzić... Snape i Dumbledore próbowali wszystkiego, ale nic nie działało.

Chłopak przetarł oczy ze zdumienia. Dwa miesiące leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ale przecież... Wydawało mu się, że w tym czasie tyle się wydarzyło. Czyżby ta cała historia z turniejem i Riddlem była tylko wymysłem jego wyobraźni? Chciałby, żeby tak było, jednak szczerze w to wątpił. Eitherel twierdziła, że nie można uciec przed kontraktem. Ale może Eitherel też nie istniała?

- Hermiono, czy możesz mi pomóc? - zapytał nagle.

**-** Oczywiście, Harry. Czego potrzebujesz? Chcesz się napić? Jesteś głodny?

- Nie, nie taką pomoc miałem na myśli - odpowiedział zirytowany chłopak. - Powiedz mi, jak można sprawdzić, czy coś wydarzyło się naprawdę?

Dziewczyna milczała przez chwilę, a kiedy się odezwała, w jej głosie można było usłyszeć wyraźną troskę:

- Masz na myśli swoje sny? - nie czekając na potwierdzenie kontynuowała – Kiedy tu leżałeś, często miewałeś koszmary. Mówiłeś. Czasami to brzmiało jak rozmowy, jakby ktoś ci odpowiadał. Snape obawiał się, że ktoś zapanował nad twoim umysłem. Nie mógł się wedrzeć. A ty... - urwała.

- Co?

- Myślisz, że to, co widziałeś, to prawda?

Chłopak zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Nie wiedział, czy to, co przeżywał przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, było prawdą czy tylko złudzeniem, ale wolał mieć pewność. Dlatego zadał pytanie. Najwyraźniej Hermiona uważała go teraz za kogoś niepoczytalnego. Musiał to inaczej rozegrać.

- Nie twierdzę, że moje sny były prawdą. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, co ty byś zrobiła, żeby to potwierdzić albo zanegować.

Czarownica spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, jednak wkrótce się rozchmurzyła – lubiła, kiedy ktoś pytał ją o radę.

- Pomyślmy... Chcąc udowodnić istnienie czegoś postarałabym się stworzyć coś, co przetrwałoby wizję. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi? - zapytała, a kiedy dostrzegła ogłupiałe spojrzenie przyjaciela, dodała – Zrobiłabym coś trwałego. Zapewne napisałabym coś i schowała w takim miejscu, żeby nikt przede mną tego nie znalazł, albo zaczarowałabym to.

Harry zastanawiał się nad tymi słowami. Czy miał coś takiego? Oczywiście mógł sprawdzić, czy do Hogwartu uczęszczał kiedyś Etamin Arrakis, ale to nie dawało mu jeszcze pewności. Nawet gdyby w tamtym roku rzeczywiście odbywał się turniej, to nie znalazłby nigdzie zdjęć uczestników...

- Mam! - wykrzyknął tak nagle, że Hermiona podskoczyła. - Drzewo! - dziewczyna nic nie zrozumiała z tych pojedynczych słów i nie udało jej się powstrzymać chorego przed wstaniem z łóżka.

Chłopak był już na schodach, kiedy usłyszał znajomy chłodny głos:

- Dokąd to, Potter?

Odwrócił się i ujrzał kogoś, kogo z pewnością nie brakowało mu w przeszłości, we śnie. W drzwiach stał nie kto inny jak Severus Snape z Ronem u boku i przyglądał się Harry'emu z mieszaniną irytacji i pogardy. Dopiero w tej chwili chłopak uświadomił sobie, że wybiegł ze szpitala w samych spodniach od pidżamy. Jak zwykle zrobił z siebie idiotę.

- Z tego co pamiętam Hogwart to nie plaża naturystów – wycedził Snape i wskazał ręką korytarz prowadzący do skrzydła szpitalnego. - Ubierz się, a potem pójdziesz ze mną do dyrektora. Wyglądasz na dziwnie zdrowego... - dodał podejrzliwym tonem, kiedy Harry go mijał.

- Ja też się cieszę, że widzę pana w dobrym zdrowiu – odparował z przekąsem chłopak i szybko zniknął z pola rażenia morderczego wzroku mistrza eliksirów.

...

Gabinet dyrektora był skąpany w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Złote instrumenty pobrzękiwały swoim zwykłym tonem, a miecz Gryffindora nadal leżał w gablocie pod ścianą. Albus Dumbledore siedział przy biurku i spoglądał na Harry'ego z pytającym wyrazem oczu. Najwyraźniej oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

- Naprawdę nie pamiętasz nic ze swoich snów? - zapytał ponownie, a Harry po raz kolejny zaprzeczył:

- Nic sobie nie przypominam. Hermiona mówiła mi, że rozmawiałem z jakimiś ludźmi, których nikt nie widział, ale ja nic z tego nie pamiętam.

- To dziwne, nieprawdaż? Do tej pory zawsze pamiętałeś swoje wizje - dyrektor nie był tak łatwy do oszukania. Szczerze powiedziawszy Harry sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nie mówi mu prawdy. - No dobrze, nie będę cię dłużej męczył. Zapewne chcesz porozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - zakończył Dumbledore takim tonem, jakby to wszystko już go męczyło i pozwolił chłopakowi odejść.

Harry przeszedł całe piętro spokojnym krokiem, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, ale gdy tylko znalazł się na schodach, przyspieszył i po kilku minutach był już na dziedzińcu.

Z drżącym sercem skierował się w stronę wierzby, przy której rozmawiał z Eitherel tamtego dnia. Nie wiedział, czego tak naprawdę chciał. Nie wiedział, jaką prawdę wolał.

Drzewo urosło przez te lata, ale nadal pochylało się wdzięcznie w stronę jeziora. Harry odgarnął młodsze gałęzie i dostał się do starej kory. Zamarł, gdy zobaczył pokryty mchem napis „Słowa przemijają, pismo pozostaje."

…

- Nie założę tego. Nie ma mowy. Absolutnie nie.

- Przestań wreszcie. O co ci chodzi? Wyglądasz w tym całkiem nieźle...

- Ja muszę wyglądać_ perfekcyjnie_. Dlaczego nie mogę iść w mojej czarnej szacie?

- Bo jest przedpotopowa. Będziesz zwracał na siebie uwagę.

- Wiesz, że lubię zwracać na siebie uwagę.

- To nie pora na żarty. Musimy wejść do szkoły, a nigdy nam się nie uda, jeśli nie ubierzesz się w szatę ucznia.

- To mi uwłacza.

- Zamknij się wreszcie i ubieraj. Ciesz się, że dałam ci szatę Ślizgona.

Myślisz, że czerwień by mi nie pasowała?

W tym momencie Eitherel nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się. Tom stał przed lustrem w uczniowskiej szacie i od pół godziny użalał się nad upadkiem sztuki krawieckiej. Oczywiście wyglądał tak jak zwykle, czyli olśniewająco, ale nie przegapił żadnej okazji, by droczyć się z Eitherel. Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia, słysząc śmiech dziewczyny. Czasami żałował, że los ich rozdzielił.

- Cieszę się, że nie powiedziałeś tego na głos. Mogłabym uwierzyć, że masz jakieś uczucia – zadrwiła Eitherel.

- Przecież nie czytasz mi w myślach. Poczułbym. Jak... - nie dokończył. Domyślił się, że po prostu Eitherel pomyślała to samo.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Czy ją lubił? Nie znosił jej dlatego, że nie mógł jej zabić. Była problemem. Przeszkodą. Niebezpieczeństwem. Ale gdyby pominął te wszystkie kwestie? Doceniał jej wiedzę. Irytowała go jej arogancja. Może dlatego, że pod tym względem przypominała jego samego? Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad uczuciami. Likwidował wrogów, schlebiał sprzymierzeńcom i ludziom, którym mógł potrzebować. Nigdy nie odczuwał przyjemności rozmawiając z ludźmi, bo zwykle go nudzili. Eitherel była wyjątkiem.

- Tom, nie patrz tak na mnie – stwierdziła oschle dziewczyna. - Nie robisz na mnie wrażenia.

- Naprawdę? - wstał i po dwóch krokach znalazł się centymetry od Eitherel. - Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie robię na tobie wrażenia?

- Chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytała i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej – Nie angażuję się w związki bez przyszłości, a twoją przyszłość znam aż zbyt dobrze.

Po tym stwierdzeniu prychnęła jak kot, widząc osłupiałą minę Riddle'a i szybko ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Tom jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na Eitherel ze zdziwieniem. Oczywiście spodziewał się odpowiedzi tego typu – wiedział, że dziewczyna uwielbiała go irytować i być może właśnie dlatego tak ją lubił. Mimo wszystko wzmianka o przyszłości trochę go zaniepokoiła. Miał określoną wizję swojego losu – osiągał w niej władzę, potęgę i uwielbienie. Nie miał sobie równych. Był nieśmiertelny i niepokonany. Słynne rody go podziwiały i szanowały. Każdy czarodziej drżał na dźwięk jego imienia.

Czyżby Eitherel wiedziała coś, co on pominął? Kto mógł stanąć mu na drodze? Myślał, że pozbył się jedynego potencjalnego wroga całe lata temu... Oczywiście był jeszcze ten dziwny Arrakis czy też Potter, ale przecież dziecko nie mogło stanowić dla niego żadnego zagrożenia. Nie znosił takich rozterek – zazwyczaj kończyły się one migreną i nie przynosiły żadnych odpowiedzi.

Tom spojrzał ponownie w lustro i uśmiechnął się szyderczo do swojego odbicia. Skoro już znalazł się w tym czasie, to spróbuje się czegoś o sobie dowiedzieć. Podejrzewał, że spotkanie z jego przyszłym ja będzie niemożliwe, ale jeśli stał się sławny (a nie dopuszczał do głowy innej możliwości), to wystarczy przejrzeć kilka numerów „Proroka".

Z tą optymistyczną myślą wyszedł z pokoju, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

…

Sierpień był w tym roku wyjątkowo ciepły. Wszystkie okna w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów były otwarte, a mimo to nie napływał do niego prawie żaden powiew chłodniejszego powietrza. Trójka przyjaciół siedziała wykończona upałem przy stoliku nieopodal parapetu i rozmawiała o liście podręczników do szóstej klasy. Tak naprawdę rozmawiali tylko Ron i Hermiona, bo Harry milczał i sprawiał wrażenie zadumanego.

Zastanawiało go, co teraz się stanie. Podejrzewał, że umrze w męczarniach. Na samą myśl przechodziły go dreszcze. Nie chciał umierać. Był stanowczo za młody. No i musiał jeszcze pokonać Voldemorta. Rozważał jeszcze drugą możliwość – pamiętał, że Hermiona opowiadała kiedyś o ludziach, którzy zaplątali się w czasie. W tym przypadku czekało go ciągłe przeżywanie tego samego dnia, a może nawet tej samej chwili.

Bał się. Naprawdę się bał. Po raz pierwszy od tej strasznej nocy na cmentarzu rok temu.

Spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę. Byli pogrążeni w rozmowie. Nie wiedział, czy powinien im powiedzieć prawdę. Zapewne uznaliby go za nadwrażliwego neurotyka, chcącego zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Nie chciał też mówić Dumbledore'owi, chociaż wiedział, że powinien. Do tej pory dyrektor zawsze stawał po jego stronie i starał się pomóc.

_Tak, bardzo mi pomógł, wysyłając mnie do przyszłości. Jak mógł mi to zrobić?_

Gniewnie wstał od stołu i podszedł do najbliższego okna. Wychylił się z niego i poczuł na twarzy lekki powiew wiatru. Przyniosło mu to ulgę. Nieco uspokojony spojrzał na błonia i zamarł.

W świetle księżyca wyraźnie dostrzegł dwie wysokie postaci idące w stronę zamku. Od razu domyślił się, kto to mógł być, jednak nie uwierzył własnym domysłom. Dopiero gdy kolejny powiew przyniósł dźwięk połączonych śmiechów, zyskał pewność i zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Nie był pewien, co tak go rozstroiło. Mógł się spodziewać wizyty Eitherel. Mógł wpaść na to, że dziewczyna zabierze ze sobą Riddle'a, z którym łączył ją najwyraźniej jakiś dziwny układ. Nie mógł jednak podejrzewać, że Lord Voldemort może się tak pięknie śmiać.

…

… a wtedy on znalazł swój kapelusz w kociołku Abraxa Malfoya! - zakończył swoją opowieść Riddle, a śmiech jego i Etherel popłynął po nieruchomej tafli jeziora.

Zbliżali się do zamku i dziewczyna po raz pierwszy pomyslała, że może sprowadzenie tu Toma nie było jednak najlepszym pomysłem. Potrzebowała go – nie wykluczała możliwej walki z Dumbledorem czy członkami Zakonu Feniksa, ale czy mogła ufać Riddle'owi? Odpowiedź była oczywista: nie. Mimo to ściągnęła go z przeszłości i jak dotąd świetnie się bawiła.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy pójść od razu do wieży Gryfonów – stwierdziła, gdy przekroczyli próg.

Zdziwiło ją milczenie Toma. Kiedy wreszcie się odezwał, jego głos był pełen ukrytej determinacji:

- Zostanę na czatach – to była cała jego odpowiedź, ale Eitherel domyśliła się jej sensu. Riddle chciał zapewne zobaczyć jakieś miejsce w zamku. Była prawie pewna, że chodziło mu o miecz, ale nie skomentowała tego postanowienia. Tom mógł co najwyżej natknąć się na dyrektora, ale w takim przypadku poradzi sobie bez jej pomocy.

- Zobaczymy się tu za godzinę – odparła i weszła w jeden z bocznych korytarzy.

Riddle odczekał kilka minut. Znał się na szpiegach i podstępach, dlatego wolał nie ryzykować. Rozejrzał się po znajomych ścianach. Prawie nic się nie zmieniło. „Prawie", bo łatwo mógł wyczuć różnicę czasu. Oczywiście w historii Hogwartu kilka lat nie stanowiło różnicy, ale ludzie, którzy w nim mieszkali z pewnością różnili się od tych z jego młodości. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie odwiedzić komat Slytherinu, ale szybko porzucił tą myśl – czekało go ważniejsze zadanie.

Korzystając ze skrótu za portretem Vindictusa Viridiana znalazł się na piątym piętrze i ruszył ciemnym korytarzem w kierunku biblioteki. Naturalnie była ona zamknięta o tej godzinie, ale czy drzwi, nawet te zaklęte, mogą stanowić jakąś przeszkodę dla przyszłego władcy świata?

Tom wkrótce odnalazł to, czego szukał.

W wielkiej szafie w roku trzeciej sali leżały najnowsze wydania „Proroka codziennego". Wyciągnął z szuflady plik numerów z kilku ostatnich tygodni i rozłożył je na najbliższym stole.

Tytuły artykułów z pierwszych stron mimo wszystko trochę go zdziwiły. Najwyraźniej w społeczności czarodziejów panował chaos. Ostrzegano przed śmierciożercami i inferiusami, kazano unikać domów, nad którymi widniał mroczny znak... Riddle nie wiedział, kim byli smierciożercy, ale bardzo spodobała mu się ich nazwa: wystarczająco przerażająca, a jednocześnie niepozbawiona sensu. Sam ubolewał nad tym, że jego poplecznicy wybrali sobie strasznie nietrafiony przydomek „Rycerze Walpurgii"...

Po chwili doszedł do tego, czego obawiali się czarodzieje. W prawie każdym numerze pojawiały się wzmianki o kimś, kogo nazywali „Sam-Wiesz-Kto". Tom uznał to za dość intrygujące. Kiedyś marzył o tym, by zapomniano o jego prawdziwym imieniu, a teraz czytał o człowieku, któremu udało się do tego doprowadzić.

Wreszcie dotarł do starszych wydań z początku wakacji. Był już nieco zmęczony i oczy zaczynały mu odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Wyciągnął ze stosu gazet nieco nadszarpnięty egzemplarz. Gdy zobaczył tytuł krzyczący z pierwszej strony, senność opuściła go całkowicie.

„Lord Voldemort powrócił".

Zastanawiał się, czy na pewno nie śni. Jak mogli tak szybko odkryć, że tu jest?

W następnej minucie pojął, że przecież nie mógł czytać o sobie. Nie spotkał tu jeszcze nikogo, nikt go nie widział.

Ogarnęła go wściekłość. Ktoś przywłaszczył sobie jego imię.

Chyba że...

Ta myśl była tak szalona i olśniewająca, że prawie go przeraziła. To _on _był Lordem Voldemortem. W gazecie pisali o nim samym.

Ale co oznaczało to dziwne sformułowanie? „Powrócił"?

Otworzył gazetę i przeczytał cały artykuł. Mówił on dość niejasno o jakiejś bitwie w Ministerstwie Magii, o Departamencie Tajemnic, zniszczeniach i ofiarach. Znalazła się tam też wzmianka o przepowiedni, którą podobno chcieli wykraść śmierciożercy i Voldemort. Stronę ozdabiało wielkie zdjęcie czarnowłosego chłopca, w którym Riddle rozpoznał Arrakisa. Podpis głosił, że Harry Potter ponownie umknął mordercy.

Znów go olśniło.

Skoro „powrócił", to wcześniej musiał zniknąć. Dlaczego zniknął? Podejrzewał, że miało to związek z Arrakisem vel Potterem. Domyślił się też, że najwyraźniej w tej rzeczywistości próbował zabić tego dzieciaka przynajmniej kilkakrotnie. Nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego mu się to nie udało. To z kolei prowadziło go do tajemniczego proroctwa. Chciałby znać jego treść, ale tymczasem musiał zadowolić się tymi informacjami, które posiadał.

Od tego oświecenia dostał migreny.

Wyszedł z biblioteki, nie sprzątając po sobie. Nie lubił bibliotekarek, więc dostarczenie jednej z nich dodatkowej pracy trochę poprawiło mu humor po tych wszystkich rewelacjach.

W dodatku obmyślił już plan, a dobry plan zawsze prowadził do szczęśliwego zakończenia. Szczęśliwego dla niego oczywiście.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ** Z góry przepraszam, że tak krótko, ale nie jestem na razie w stanie napisać nic więcej, a nie chciałem kazać Wam dłużej czekać. Poza tym rozdział to pewna spójna całość, więc nie będę go na siłę przedłużać. I ostrzegam – to jest rozdział pisany nocą w towarzystwie jawajskich nosorożców, może być trochę dziki :P

**Rozdział IX**

- Co ty tu robisz? - zdołał tylko wydyszeć Harry, choć spodziewał się tej wizyty.

Ron i Hermiona podskoczyli z foteli, słysząc strwożony głos przyjaciela i wyciągnęli różdżki, widząc nieznaną im piękną Ślizgonkę, przy czym Hermiona musiała w myślach przyznać, że słowa „piękny" i „Ślizgon" do tej pory współgrały ze sobą tylko w przypadku Draco Malfoya. Jednak ta dziewczyna była inna – wydawała się niebezpieczna, a coś w jej oczach świadczyło o przebiegłości. Przynajmniej tak widziała ją Hermiona, bo Ron odniósł zupełnie inne wrażenie – on widział przed sobą zniewalającą dziewczynę o powabnym spojrzeniu i to mu wystarczyło. Zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego Harry wcześniej jej mu nie przedstawił i doszedł do wniosku, że z pewnością przyjaciel bał się, że on, Ron, zrobi na niej tak piorunujące wrażenie, że momentalnie zapomni o Harrym.

Dopiero po chwili wszyscy troje zadali to samo pytanie:

- Jak się tu dostałaś? - przy czym Hermiona była wyraźnie zdruzgotana, bo to, że ktoś dostał się do wieży, świadczyło w jej mniemaniu o czarnomagicznych zdolnościach; Ron był zachwycony, bo był to dowód nie tylko urody, ale też inteligencji dziewczyny; a Harry był znudzony, bo wiedział, że Eitrherel tylko czekała na to pytanie.

- Nie było to takie trudne – odparła lekko. - Znam wasze hasło od znajomego...

- Zapewne znajomego z przyszłości? - zapytał niewinnie Harry, a oczy Eitherel błysnęły rozbawieniem:

- Dowcip ci się wyostrzył, mój drogi.

Hermiona najwyraźniej nie chciała pozwolić na rozwój tej przyjacielskiej pozornie pogawędki, bo wtrąciła:

- Jak to z przyszłości? - była wyraźnie zniesmaczona, gdy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, bo Eitherel ją zignorowała, mówiąc do Harry'ego:

- Pakuj manatki. Wyjeżdżamy.

Harry wiedział, że nie ma wyboru, ale nie chciał się poddać tak łatwo. Miał już dość tego, że wszyscy inni decydują o jego losie, a on sam nie ma na niego najmniejszego wpływu. Odpowiedział więc buntowniczo:

- Nigdzie nie jadę.

Eitherel spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną irytacji i rozbawienia, ale odparła tylko:

- Oczywiście, że jedziesz. Zabierz ze sobą to wszystko, o czym zapomniałeś ostatnim razem – po tych słowach ruszyła w kierunku schodów do sypialni, jakby miała zamiar sama zająć się bagażem chłopaka.

Ron patrzył na tą scenę z niemałym osłupieniem, przez co miał nieco głupawy wyraz twarzy. Hermiona oczywiście to zauważyło i piorunując rudzielca spojrzeniem syknęła:

- Chyba na to nie pozwolisz, Ron!

- Na co? - zapytał wyrwany z zamyślenia chłopak, wodząc spojrzeniem między Harrym, Hermioną i nieznajomą.

- Ona chce porwać Harry'ego! Musisz coś zrobić! - głos Hermiony zdradzał pewne oznaki niezdrowego podniecenia.

Rudy wstał, choć niezbyt wiedział, co właściwie powinien zrobić i ruszył z miną zbitego psa do dormitorium, by przeszkodzić Ślizgonce. Harry też się podniósł, mimo że kierowały nim nieco inne pobudki – miał dość tej farsy. Kiedy już dotarł na szczyt schodów, zobaczył, że Eitherel zdążyła spakować prawie wszystkie jego ubrania, transmutując przy tym godło Gryffindoru w węża Slytherina. Nie zapomniała też o pelerynie niewidce i mapie Huncwotów, co tym bardziej rozzłościło Harry'ego – jak ona to robiła, że wszystko wychodziło jej tak idealnie?

Jak się okazało, wchodzenie do sypialni nie miało sensu, więc chłopcy powlekli się za dziewczyną z powrotem do salonu, przy czym kufer lewitował nad głową Harry'ego, co chwila go uderzając. Oczywiście Hermionie nie spodobał się taki rozwój wypadków, ale jej groźby i prośby niewiele pomogły – Eitherel traktowała ją z wyniosłym chłodem, jeśli tak można nazwać zupełne ignorowanie. Z kolei Harry pogodził się już ze swoim smutnym losem, więc nawet nie wdawał się w dyskusje. Tym sposobem po kilku minutach cała czwórka znalazła się w Sali Wejściowej, gdzie czekał ukryty w cieniu Tom. Jego widok nie zrobił na Ronie i Hermionie takiego wrażenia jak powinien – owszem, oszołomił ich jego wygląd i niezaprzeczalna moc, ale przecież nie mogli wiedzieć, kim jest. Trochę pocieszyło to Harry'ego; przynajmniej nie będzie musiał tłumaczyć się z tego, że włóczy się między czasami z Voldemortem i jego szaloną znajomą. Pozwolą mu odejść, jeśli powie, że inaczej umrze...

Być może tak właśnie by się stało, gdyby nie to, że ktoś powiedział:

- Nie tak szybko.

Całe towarzystwo odwróciło się w kierunku kamiennych stopni, bo właśnie stamtąd dochodził głos. Na szczycie schodów stał nie kto inny jak Albus Dumbledore w całej swojej świetności, wskazując Eitherel i Toma swoim długim poczerniałym palcem, na którym znajdował się...

- Mój pierścień! - wykrzyknął Tom i bez namysłu ruszył w kierunku starca, wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę. - Jak śmiałeś?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tylko dobrotliwie, tak jak miał w zwyczaju, ale jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie:

- Głupotą było zostawić go w ruinach domu twego dziadka, Tom.

Tom poczerwieniał z wściekłości. Nie dość, że ten stary pryk ukradł jego pierścień, to jeszcze śmiał nazywać go „Tom" i określać mianem głupca. W odpowiedzi wycelował różdzką w dyrektora i już miał wypowiedzieć śmiercionośne słowa (co być może rozwiążałoby kilka problemów), kiedy Eitherel przytrzymała jego rękę, mówiąc:

- Jeszcze nie nadeszła pora na takie wybryki, mój drogi – po tych słowach odwróciła się do Dumbledore'a i dodała – Liczyłam na to, że ominie mnie ta wątpliwa przyjemność, jaką jest spotkanie z tobą, Albusie.

Harry rozdziawił usta, słysząc ten poufały ton, ale nie zdążył tego skomentował, bo dziewczyna kontynuowała:

- Jeśli jednak już się spotkaliśmy, chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że to zrobiłeś, było niezwykle głupie. Naraziłeś Harry'ego i zmusiłeś mnie do ponownego nagięcia czasu. Nie myśl, że o tym zapomnę.

Po tych słowach Eitherel wykonała ceremonialny ukłon, złapała lewą ręką Harry'ego, ten z kolei złapał kufer i z cichym pyknięciem wszystko się rozpłynęło.

…

Gdy Harry poczuł grunt pod nogami, otworzył oczy i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nadal znajduje się w Sali Wejściowej. Co prawda _nadal _ nie było w tym przypadku najszczęśliwszym określeniem. Uświadomił to sobie, słysząc za sobą melodramatyczny głos Abraxa Malfoya:

- Gdzieś ty się podziewał?

Po chwili otoczyła go grupa Ślizgonów, przy czym każdy chciał go dotknął i dokładnie obejrzeć, jakby nadal nie wierzyli swoim oczom. Harry czuł się z tym nieco dziwnie. W dodatku to całe zamieszanie spowodowało, że zgubił z oczu Eitherel, a miał do niej kilka kolejnych pytań. Kątem oka zauważył tylko Riddle'a, wchodzącego spokojnie po schodach i znikające w jednym z bocznych korytarzy. Nim też musiał się prędzej czy później zająć... Na razie jednak nie miał pola manewru, ponieważ Orion i Abrax postanowili zaciągnąć go do salonu i wyciągnąć wszystkie informacje na temat jego tajemniczej nieobecności.

- Eitherel powiedział nam tylko, że ściga cię jakiś czarnoksiężnik. Czy to prawda? - Nott, który także usiadł się blisko Harry'ego, był żywo zainteresowany.

- Hmm... - zaczął Harry, myśląc przy tym, że Eitherel nie mijała się zbytnio z prawdą. - Nie chcę o tym mówić...

- Masz rację! - stwierdził Abrax. - Puśćmy przykre wypadki w niepamięć. Przecież musisz się teraz skupić na czymś innym. W przyszłym tygodniu pierwsze zadanie!

Harry zamarł. W przyszłym tygodniu? Przecież nie było go tylko jeden dzień... Spojrzał na kalendarz na ścianie i z przerażeniem odkrył, że widnieje na nim data 16. listopada. Nie było go przez dwa tygodnie? Czyżby czas rządził się tak dziwnymi prawami? Już nic z tego nie rozumiał... W dodatku nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać po tym zadaniu. Miało sprawdzić jego odwagę. Czy to oznaczało kolejnego smoka? Miał cichą nadzieję, że nie.

W tym ponurym nastroju poszedł wkrótce do sypialni, wymawiając się zmęczeniem po podróży. Wszyscy zdawali się to rozumieć, a Harry był wdzięczny, że nie zadając niepotrzebnych pytań. Szybko zasnął, ale dręczyły go niespokojne sny. W jednym z nich usłyszał głos, mówiąc niecierpliwie:

- Obudź się wreszcie!

Głoś wydał mu się dziwnie znajomy, więc posłusznie otworzył oczy i zobaczył Eitherel. Już nawet nie zdziwiło go, że weszła do dormitorium Ślizgonów. Doświadczenie kilku ostatnich dni nauczyło go już, że dla tej dziewczyny nie ma chyba rzeczy niemożliwych.

- Cień – powiedziała Eitherel.

- Co? - zapytał sennie chłopak, zakładając okulary.

- Pierwsze zadanie to Cień.

Harry spojrzał na dziewczynę nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, więc Eitherel dodała:

- W pierwszym zadaniu musimy pokonać Cienia. Cień przypomina bogina, ale jest od niego o wiele groźniejszy. Wykorzysta twój strach, byś nie mógł go pokonać. Rozumiesz?

- Chyba tak – przyznał Harry, ale w myślach postanowił, że pójdzie jeszcze do biblioteki, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tych Cieniach. W takich chwilach żałował, że nie ma przy sobie Hermiony.

_Hermiona..._

- Moje dzisiejsze pytanie! - wyszeptał, a Eitherel spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

- Już myślałam, że zapomniałeś.

- A ty nie miałaś zamiaru mi przypomnieć? - nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, więc dodał – Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego ignorowałaś Hermionę.

Dziewczyna wydała z siebie cichy syk, ale odparła:

- Ona jest taka sama jak Dumbledore. Byłaby gotowa poświęcić cię dla _większego dobra_.

- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał Harry.

- Znam ludzi lepiej niż ci się wydaje, Złoty Chłopcze – odpowiedziała, po czym wstała i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

- Czy Alosza wie o Cieniu? - zdążył jeszcze zapytać.

- Twoje beznadziejnie poczucie moralności zaczyna mnie dobijać – usłyszał zza drzwi.

…

Przy śniadaniu znów musiał odpowiadać na męczące pytania współlokatorów. Tym razem chcieli wiedzieć, czy już przygotował się do pierwszego zadania. Oczywiście nie wiedzieli oni jeszcze, z czym przyjdzie się ich reprezentantowi zmierzyć, ale próbowali pomóc. Dość nieudolnie, szczerze powiedziawszy. W końcu Harry dał im do zrozumienia, że potrzebuje tylko spokoju i wymknął się do biblioteki. Kiedy już znalazł się pomiędzy regałami, okazało się, że będzie musiał przeżyć konfrontację z kolejnym natrętem.

Tom Riddle najwyraźniej postanowił zmienić taktykę, bo od czasu powrotu z przyszłości był niezwykle wręcz uprzejmy. Rano przysłał Harry'emu kartkę z zapytaniem, czy dobrze się czuje i nie odczuwa ubocznych skutków podróży w czasie, a w Wielkiej Sali posyłał mu uśmiechy jakby byli przyjaciółmi. Harry uznał to za zły znak – najwyraźniej Voldemort czegoś od niego chciał, a to nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego.

- Pomóc ci w czymś? - zapytał Riddle, pochylając się nad zgarbionym nad książkami chłopakiem.

Harry podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie swojego śmiertelnego wroga. Ale.. czy to na pewno był Voldemort? Oczywiście Riddle był nadal tym samym przebiegłym szaleńcem i pragnął jego śmierci. Tak trudno było w to uwierzyć, patrząc mu w oczy.

Harry potrząsnął głową i w ten prosty sposób odgonił te wszystkie dziwne pomysły. Nie podziałało to jednak na Riddle'a, który nadal stał przy stole, najwyraźniej czekając na bardziej konkretną odpowiedź.

- Hmm, nie, dziękuję, poradzę sobie sam – stwierdził Harry i spróbował ponownie skupić się na tekście o polowaniach na Cienie w XVII wieku.

Nic jednak nie wyszło z jego planów, bo Riddle powiedział nagle:

- To ja wrzuciłem twoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia, Arrakis – jego ton był podejrzanie spokojny, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa, wobec czego Harry odparł:

- Wiem. Kto inny mógłby to zrobić?

- Nie podejrzewałeś Eitherel? - zapytał Tom, a przez jego twarz przebiegł krótki grymas triumfu, jakby cieszył się, że udało mu się nareszcie wciągnąć chłopaka do rozmowy.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią. Dlaczego miałby podejrzewać Eitherel? Owszem, była tajemnicza i z pewnością niebezpieczna. Ale do tej pory zawsze mu pomagała.

_Czy na pewno? _Odezwał się natrętny głos w jego głowie, przypominając tonem Hermionę. _Skąd możesz wiedzieć, jaki jest cel tej dziewczyny? Nic o niej nie wiesz. W dodatku ona włóczy się wszędzie z Riddlem. Czy nie myślisz, że to trochę podejrzane?_

Nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na to w ten sposób. Głupotą byłoby ufać Riddle'owi, choć jego oczy patrzyły teraz na Harry'ego z... troską? Nie, to niemożliwe. Kolejny podstęp? Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, co powinien o tym myśleć. Czy nie wystarczyło, że w przyszłości miał tyle problemów? Teraz musiał się użerać także z młodszą (_i przystojniejszą, _dodał w myślach) wersją Voldemorta.

- Chyba padłeś ofiarą żartu – zaczął Riddle opiekuńczym tonem, choć jego oczy błyszczały groźnie, siadając na krześle obok Harry'ego. - Eitherel lubi bawić się ludźmi. Nic dziwnego. Ona jest...

Harry już miał nadzieję dowiedzieć się czegoś o dziewczynie, kiedy zobaczył ją we własnej osobie, opierającą się o najbliższą półkę. Skąd się tam wzięła, nie potrafił odgadnąć. Nie wiedział też, jak mogła podejść tak cicho, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Musiał jednak porzucić te pytania, bo Eitherel, uśmiechając się swoim zwykłym kpiącym uśmiechem, zapytała:

- Kim jestem, Tom? - Harry pierwszy raz widział ją w takim stanie. Była wściekła. Nie okazywała tego krzykiem ani gestami, ale jej twarz stała się bledsza niż zwykle, a ręce zacisnęły się na grzbiecie jednej z książek.

- Och, to nic takiego – stwierdził Riddle, wstając spokojnie. Potrafił zachować równowagę nawet w tak nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, co trochę imponowało Harry'emu: wiedział, że on sam zrobiłby od razu straszną scenę... - Dokończymy naszą rozmowę innym razem.

Tom chciał już odejść, kiedy dziewczyna złapał go rękaw i mocno szarpnęła. Riddle zachwiał się i chwycił półkę, by nie stracić równowagi. Niestety siła rozpędu była tak duża, że regał zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i pochylił się w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopak wstał z rozmachem, przewracając krzesło, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego zbytniej uwagi, bo w tej samej chwili Riddle wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w Eitherel.

- Jak śmiesz? Pamiętaj, że nie możesz...

- Nie mam zamiaru zapomnieć – przerwała mu rozwścieczonym głosem dziewczyna, odrzucając do tyłu swoje długie płowe włosy. Ona także trzymała w ręce różdżkę i patrzyła na Riddle'a z wyraźną nienawiścią.

W ułamku sekundy oboje znaleźli się kilka centymetrów od siebie, próbując uderzyć przeciwnika. Uciekanie się do tak prostackich metod zdziwiło Harry'ego, który spodziewał się zobaczyć pojedynek na śmierć i życie, leżąc na podłodze pomiędzy walczącymi. Cała sytuacja przestawała mu się podobać... Ksiązki i katrki fruwały między głowami walczących, wzbijając przy okazji w powietrze tony kurzu. Choć Harry nie chciał w to uwierzyć, niebo nagle pociemniało i w bibliotece zrobiło się strasznie ponuro. W dodatku do obelg i wyzwisk rzucanych przez Riddle'a i la Fey dołączył głos skrzekliwy głos bibliotekarki, pani Pince, która próbowała jakoś opanować cała sytuację.

- Co tu się dzieje? - zaczęła, po czym uchyliła się przed nadlatującą w jej kierunku ciężką księgą. - Co? Pojedynek w mojej bibliotece? To skandal! Skandal!

Jej krzyki nie zmieniły zbyt wiele i Harry już zaczął się zastanawiać, jak może uciec z placu bitwy, kiedy jeszcze jedna osoba postanowiła pojawić się na tej malowniczej scenie.

- Panienko, pora na herbatę – powiedział wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w staromodny czarny frak.

Jego pojawienie się przerwało walkę – najwyraźniej zdanie o herbacie było skierowane do Eitherel. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Riddle także wyglądał na nieco oszołomionego jego obecnością.

- Na dziś przygotowałem delikatną Jade Bambo, by uspokoić nieco twoje nerwy, panienko – kontynuował nieznajomy, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że widzi cień uśmiechu na jego ustach.

- Kto to jest? - zdołał wykrztusić wreszcie Riddle.

Eitherel odpowiedziała mu zmieszana:

- To tylko mój...

- … lokaj – zakończył mężczyzna. - Jestem lokajem panienki la Fey. _Piekielnie _dobrym.

Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego znawca herbaty pokreślił tak dobitnie swoją profesję. Bardziej zdziwiło go to, że Eitherel nagle powróciła do swojego zwykłego zachowania – uśmiechnęła się do Riddle'a i jednym machnięciem różdżki ustawiła porozrzucane książki i krzesła. Słońce także powróciło na swoje miejsce i w jednej chwili mrok zniknął z biblioteki.

- Będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli wypijesz ze mną herbatę, Tom – powiedziała na odchodnym.

Lokaj podążył za nią jak cień. Gdy mijał Harry'ego, chłopak podniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Zadrżał. Zobaczył śmierć w oczach nieznajomego i odwrócił wzrok.


End file.
